Why We Fight
by KnightTemplar99
Summary: Dante and Vergil Sparda, the twin Sons of the Legendary Dark Knight are about to shake things up in Gaia and the FF7 gang DMC vs FFVII. DantexLady VincentxYuffie CloudxTifa pairings. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Dark Clouds

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy 7

Summary: This is a crossover between DMC and FF VII (First fan fiction by the way XD) A confrontation between two brothers and a certain Lady lead them on separate paths that will change their lives forever.

Warning: Containers Spoilers for FF VII, FF AC, and DMC 3

* * *

**Dark Clouds  
**

_She's late…_He thought. _Wait a minute, she's never late…_The white haired man paced back in forth in his shop, eyes darting to a fro looking for something that would distract him from his worry. Worrying  
wasn't something he did but in the past few weeks since the tower incident its been something he's found out he could do. On the walls of the room hung countless weapons: pistols, machine guns, swords, while papers lay unorganized on his work desk. In a locked glass case were his countless devil arms, hanging like ancient trophies from the past. There were empty pizza boxes and beer bottles littered across the floor and everywhere imaginable making the place look more like a dump then a demon hunter's office.

_Whatever…_He thought as he started to pick up the trash around the shop. _Better get the place cleaned up before I get shot again. Doesn't she know it hurts even if it doesn't kill me? Ugh women. _She had shot him countless times before for leaving the place a complete mess and other numerous reasons. He moved on to the jungle of documents scattered across his desk. Shuffling through the papers he stopped as one particular paper caught his attention. He picked it up and read it again:

_Hey got a job. Nothing too serious just a couple Hell Sloths causing trouble in the city. Should be back by 5:00_

_Lady_

_P.S. CLEAN THE PLACE UP YOU PIG_

He looked up at the clock hanging above the door: 6:45…Something was wrong. She would have at least called if she was going to get back late. _Couple of Hell Sloths eh_? Something told him otherwise. He knew she didn't care about him_ I mean, come on, I'm half demon…she probably hates me…_but he cared for her, even if he didn't show it. Ever since the incident at the tower he had felt a slight attraction to her and it wasn't just her physical looks. Her fiery personality and passion is what truly attracted him o her. She was only human and yet she killed hundreds of demons on a weekly basis and had the audacity to even stand up to him. Him! The only other person who he knew who had the ability to do that was his brother…

He donned his trademark crimson coat, strapped Ebony and Ivory to it, and sheathed the Force Edge onto his back. Knowing Lady he was going to need them.

Stepping outside dark clouds began to form on the horizon. _Can't be good _He thought as mounted his motorcycle and rode off into the city. _Then again not much is in the life of Dante Sparda…_He was going to find her whether she liked it or not.

xXx

Lady crashed through the window of the building and landed in an alley. Quickly getting up she shouldered Kalina Ann and bolted into the streets of the city.She had cuts all over herself from the shattering glass but that would pale in comparison to her troubles should the 3 Hell Vanguards catch up with her. _A couple of Hell Sloths huh?_She groaned mentally as she ran through the now darkened streets. _When I took the damn job I didn't expect to have 3 upper lever demons wanting to rip me limb from limb._

The job she had taken brought her near the outskirts of town in an almost abandoned slum where the few surviving residents were supposedly being terrorized by white garbed demons with blindfolds. She had taken the job knowing a couple of Hell Sloths was no problem. Aside from their ability to materialize anywhere they choose to they aren't that difficult to deal with...just really annoying.The building they supposedly stayed in was as normal as they come. Well...at least as normal as a the usual building infested with demons can be... The decrypt house reeked of death and decay. Blood smeared on the walls, claw marks, the occasional limb here and there, and oh, of course, the most delightful part, the metallic, acidic odor of lower level demons. It was the right place alright. Everything played out like any other job in the past until upon arriving in the basement, instead of finding a few Hell Sloths, a full fledged Hell Vanguard stepped from the shadows greeted her.

Before she could even engage the demon she noticed a flash of purple and just barely moved out of the way in time. _A couple of seconds more and I'd be cut in two right about now._ Much to her distress she now looked at another Hell Vanguard yanking its deadly scythe out of the wall where her torso should have been only a few seconds ago. _One Hell Vanguard I can handle, hands down. But 2?! I know my limits and I definitely couldn't have taken them both._ She had fled from the basement only to find herself confronted with another Hell Vanguard standing in front of the exit._One of those rare occasions I don't mind having that cocky son of a bitch around. Ugh i don't need his help I can get out of this by myself! _she thought. With the other two clambering up the steps behind her her only option was the window and to her current situation.

Behind her one of the Hell Vanguards' was hot on her tracks. _Wait a minute...Why the hell am I running?! I'm a demon hunter for God's sake!_ She twirled around and braced herself as she fired a rocket straight into the unsuspecting demon sending it flying backwards but not doing enough damage to kill it. As Lady turned to run the other two Hell Vanguard's dropped in front of her from the rooftops of the nearby buildings shrieking like infernal banshee's. Without even a second thought she threw a grenade in between them and bolted for a nearby alley. She took out her pistol and sub machine gun and fired madly into the smoke as she backed into the alley. _If I can bottle them up here maybe I can take them out one by one. That is considering my ammuni-_ her thoughts were cut short as she backed up into someones chest. Startled Lady spun around to fire a volley into the unknown person when she froze. Icy blue eyes, white hair, and Yamato...

"But your dea-uhn!" Lady barely managed to speak when the man moved like lightning and struck her in the gut knocking her out cold. _Dante... _she thought as her mind faded into blackness...

* * *

Yay! First chapter is up and done! Oorah go go review please XD Next Chapter Family Reunions  



	2. Chapter 2: Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy 7

Warning: May Contain Spoilers for DMC3, FF VII, and FF AC

On to the next chapter! This ones for you Flaylda ; )

* * *

**Family Reunion**

_Rule of thumb when trying to find out where something bad is going to happen: "Follow the dark clouds"_ Dante thought as he rode onward. The closer he got in the direction of the omen the worse the city became. He passed blocks upon blocks of abandoned buildings until he reached an old town square. There was nothing in the clearing but a lone obelisk standing defiantly in the center. Above the town square dark clouds slowly swirled in a spiraling vortex, _Eye of the storm huh? Now it gets interesting heh heh heh…_What Dante didn't know was how much more interesting it was actually going to get.

Getting off his motorcycle Dante noticed something near the base of the obelisk. His demon eyes quickly distinguished the unconscious form of Lady and he sprinted forward to come to her aid only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a bone chilling shriek.

With inhuman agility he unsheathed his sword and spun it like a propeller behind his head parrying the Hell Vanguard's scythe. Recoiling from shock of the impact the demon was caught off guard as Dante retaliated with Ebony and Ivory; sending a string of bullets into its hide.

From behind him another Hell Vanguard swung at Dante only to slice through air. Tilting its head to the side the demon snapped out of its confusion as Dante ran down the length of the demons scythe and stabbed the Force Edge into its face killing it outright.

"Woo!" exclaimed Dante as he somersaulted sideways. Twirling the Force Edge he walked over to the first Hell Vanguard he had shot at, "Quite the welcoming party we have here tonight! Ah well, the more the merrier heh heh heh."

The demon was on its back slowly backing away from the human that moved even faster then them. Throwing his sword up into the air, Dante moved in one fluid motion; firing a single bullet in the air. The bullet ricocheted off the blade and punched a hole straight through the demons forehead as Dante caught the Force Edge and drove it down into the demons chest for good measure.

Taking a step back he crossed his arms over his chest and observed his handiwork. _Whats for dinner tonight? Demon shish kabob baby._ He smirked at his inside joke .

"Game, set, and matc-"

"DANTE BEHIND YOU!" Lady yelled.

xXx

"Oooh…" Lady moaned as she started to regain consciousness. She tried to move her arms only to find them bound tightly together behind her back. Slowly opening her eyes she saw something red coming towards her. _Where…am I? Ugh what the hell happened I feel like someone hit me with a sledgehammer._

Blinking a few a times Lady began to gain her bearings. She remembered running; a lot of running, and then stumbling into an alley and into… _I need to warn Dante! _Lady shouted in her head as she recognized the red blur now dancing around two large shadows guns blazing. Trying to push herself into a sitting position she found her body to be very sore and unresponsive. _Come on Lady! Its something as easy walking. NOW GET UP!_ She groaned in pain as she struggled into a kneeling position.

Eyes flickering to the red blur as it dispatched a Hell Vanguard something dawned on her there and then. He had come for _**her.**_ _Maybe he does care...Ugh! What the hell am I thinking?! How could a damned demon ever care for something?! Impossible! And even if he did care its not like I care about him! _She had agreed to fight along side him after they had put an end to her fathers plan at the Temen-Ni-Gru even though he was part demon himself but that was it. There wasn't any chemistry between them, nothing at all. Right?

Then she thought about the intensity of his blue eyes back at the library in the Temen-Ni-Gru and what he was doing now for her..._No! No no no no no!! This is Dante Sparda I'm thinking about. How could I ever fall for that cocky, arrogant, stuck up..._But whatever she thought she still felt something fluttering in her chest at the fact the he came for her.

The Hell Vanguard let out an ear piercing cry of agony as Dante drove the Force Edge into it and ended its life. _Oh look at that cocky son of a bitch smirking and thinking hes all cool! You never leave your guard down even for a moment. You never know when something..._Lady's thoughts were confirmed as a third Hell Vanguard lunged towards Dante from behind. Out of nowhere her heart sank as she saw the demon close in on Dante. Wracked with worry and dread she did the only thing she could do to help him.

"DANTE BEHIND YOU!"

xXx

"Huh what?" Dante muttered. He rolled out of the way just as the Hell Vanguard landed face first into the ground where had been standing a second ago.Whipping out Ebony and Ivory Dante was surprised to find the demon already dead. Protruding from its back were 6 blue glowing swords. They disappeared a few seconds later leaving Dante paralyzed as it hit him.

..._Summoned swords..._He thought. Where had he seen those before? As he kept thinking he kept coming to the same conclusion. There was only one person who he knew used that technique. _...It can't be.._ He turned his head and found his eyes locked on to icy blue eyes, exactly like his. Out of the shadows came a man garbed in a blue jacket and carried a sheathed katana by his side. His hair was spiked up and visage portrayed a cold stare that could break the strongest of resolves.

"No..." Dante whispered. His emotions rising he yelled, "Its not you! It can't be you!! I SAW YOU FALL!"

Lady watched with horror as Vergil walked out into the open and how Dante was taking it. If someone met the two separately they would never in a million years figure out the truth between them. Vergil and Dante; two exact opposites, one serious one carefree, one just the other power hungry, both identical twins, both the Sons of Sparda...Half demon half human both are almost invulnerable. They fight with the strength of their father but feel human emotions as did their mother. Lady knew they fought with each other to the point of bloody battles but she also knew deep down Dante loved his brother. It had utterly crushed him when he saw his brother fall into hell after they had a fierce conflict. Dante had actually cried...Ever since then Lady knew Dante had felt guilty for not being able to save his brother and she could only imagine what he was feeling right now.

Looking directly at his brother Dante was lost in his emotions. Part of him was exuberant to the fact that his only family in the world was standing alive and well in front of him. Another part was confused as to how Vergil had come to be there. And finally a large part of him wanted to know what Vergil was doing here. Dante knew his brother almost as well as he knew himself and he knew that Vergil always had a reason when they were close. When they fought at the Temen-Ni-Gru Vergil wanted to gain his mothers amulet and unlock their fathers power.What did he want now?

"Dante," Vergil replied in a level monotone voice. "Its been a while. Looks like your putting Sparda's sword to good use." Lady watched as the two started to circle one another. It was the beginning of a deadly dance that few survive.

"What do you want Vergil?" Lady winced as Dante's voice changed from his normal carefree tone to cold and deadly.

"I've come for whats rightfully mine, _brother,_" replied as he unsheathed Yamato, his katana. "Just give me your half of the amulet and Sparda's sword and I'll let you live."

"Hate to disappoint you bro but that ain't happening," Dante laughed as he pointed the Force Edge towards Vergil. "If I remember right I kicked your ass last time and I sure as hell will do it again if I have to."

"We shall see," spat Vergil as he lunged at Dante. Dante parried his blow and rolled backwards propping himself up on his knee and then stingered towards Vergil. Deflecting his stab Vergil whirled around and kicked Dante in the ribs sending him flying a few feet. not giving him any time to retaliate Vergil sprinted towards him now blocking incoming bullets. Within a second they both clashed swords with one another neither side seeming to have the advantage.

"You've gotten stronger Dante" said Vergil apparantly amused.

"Been pretty busy around here," replied Dante, a smirk forming on his lips. "Your not so bad yourself. But how long can you keep it up bro? I can do this all day if I have to."

"Fortunately this ends now," Dante saw Vergil's eyes flicker and he knew Vergil had something up his sleeve. "You see I have the advantage dear brother."

"Oh how so?" Dante inquired tilting his head a little. "Seems pretty even to me."

"Today I win brother," it was Vergil's turn to smirk, "Because you have her." Vergil pointed at Lady and then extended his fingers. Around his arm formed 6 blue swords and then flew towards the unsuspecting human woman.

"NO!" Dante screamed as he ran forward to intercept the projectiles. Lady could only watch as 6 blue swords flew directly towards her. _This is it _she thought_ It all ends here...But I don't want to die...not now please!!_ She clamped shut her eyes as the inevitable end drew near. 3..._I hope it doesn't hurt_...2..._Please make it quick_...1..._I don't want to die!_...0.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Mwahaha! Review if you please!!! Next chapter we start with the crossing over YAY! Next Chapter : Rift 


	3. Chapter 3: Rift

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy 7

Warning: May contain spoilers for DMC3, FF VII, and FF AC

2 people reviewing my writing now WOOT! Must be doing **something **right! This ones dedicated to my friend Beth Happy Sweet 16!!!! On with the story, lets shake things up a bit now mwahahaha Just a heads up this could be a long chapter lol

* * *

**Rift**

_Where's the splat? _Lady thought as her impending end never came. There was no gruesome death, no terrible pain coursing through her body. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself looking up into and agonized eyes of Dante. She glanced down to find himself bleeding as the 6 summoned swords pierced through his back and out of his chest and abdomen. Lady's eyes shot back up to Dante's deep blue eyes. _Dante?_ she thought. In his eyes she could see a storm of emotions: worry, fear, anger, rage, and an uncontrollable fury. _He...saved my life..._He had saved her countless times before in the Temen-Ni-Gru and during their missions together but this time Lady realized how close she had actually come to death. She would have surely met her end if Dante had not used every ounce of his being to intercept Vergil's attack and she knew; he had come through for her.

"Vergil!" Dante suddenly screamed, never once breaking eye contact with Lady. He was breathing heavily and sounded as though each word was being forced out of his mouth painfully. "You...leave her...out of this...This is between you...and me...I...**will not**... let you hurt her!" _He does care..._

Vergil let out a cold and heartless laugh. "Come over here and stop me then," he replied._  
_

All the times she had cursed, insulted, and even shot at him he had cared. All the times when he had saved her he really did care. He was wracked with worry and **_fear_**...fear for her..._Devils don't feel anything_...or so she had come to believe. She would have to figure out her emotions later, right now she was terrifyingly worried at the fact that blind fury was now drowning all other emotions in Dante's eyes. Lady could see his control breaking and his demonic side taking over.

Dante swallowed hard as he began, "Lady..." his voice was barely louder than a whisper, "I...want you to take the bike back to the shop...and...get as far away from me as you can..." She could see the pain in his eyes as he continued, "I can't...have you hurt...I...don't know what I would do if ...anything...happened to you." He helped her up on her feet and turned her in the direction of the bike.

"Now," he said turning her head sideways. Dante looked into her eyes quickly before kissing her gently but passionately on the lips. Before Lady could figure out what had just transpired he pushed her towards the bike. "GO!"

As Lady left his grasp all reason and control left Dante. Turning to face his brother lightning began to emit from his body as his skin hardened and transformed. Hands became claws, his coat melded to form immature wings, and visage changed to the insectoid like face of a Devil. Although his Devil trigger was still far from its regal mature stage it was powerful nonetheless. Combined with Dante's emotions his power was increased tenfold. In a sudden brilliant flash Dante fully transformed into his Devil trigger form a vibrant red aura outlining his entire body. The Force Edge now pulsated with immense power partially awakened by Sparda's energy.

"Lets end this Vergil," Dante spat out menacingly as he pointed his sword at Vergil.

With a smirk on his face Vergil also began his Devil trigger transformation going through similar changes like his brother. Dante slashed his sword to his right side and charged forward becoming a red blur. The Force Edge collided with Yamato just as Vergil completed his transformation emitting his own aura of light blue. A visible shock wave resonated from the impact of the two swords splitting the ground around the two hybrids and hurling dust and debris in all directions. Pushing away from each other the two brothers began their brutal assaults upon one another.

Vergil began by attacking in a series of lightning fast vertical slashes. Parrying the relentless sword swipes Dante retaliated with a rapid but powerful roundhouse slash uupwards. Vergil blocked the devastating attack but was rocketed upwards. Before he could recover from the recoil of his sword Dante appeared in front of him cutting him twice in a X across the chest. With a powerful kick Dante sent his brother hurdling into the pavement. Vergil had but a second to roll out of the way as Dante smashed into the ground with a deadly helm breaker. The attack continued across the ground and demolished an entire building as it contacted with its foundations. Seeing his opportunity Vergil rushed Dante and delivered a deadly onslaught of sword swipes: Upwards, up again, left, right, follow through into a roundhouse slash. Regaining his bearings Dante parried and continued their dance of death.

Lady had reached Dante's bike and was about to ride as hard and as fast as she could away from the destruction ensuing behind her but something kept her from doing so. _Your just going to leave him to die just like that? _a voice said in her head. _He told me to go and thats what I intend on doing!_ she countered. _The guy saved your life and loves you for God's sake! Don't you even care about him at all?!_ the voice continued getting stronger with each word. _I...I don't know how I feel...about him_ she whispered in her thoughts. Within the past 5 minutes her entire belief about demons and her opinion about Dante had been totally turned upside down. At this point she didn't know what she believe in, didn't know how she felt, and didn't know what to do. So she did what she always did when things got ugly. She followed her instincts and those instincts told her to stay beside Dante no matter what the cocky Devil told her to do. Lady observed from a safe distance as Vergil and Dante exchanged deathly blows with one another neither one giving the other any ground.

It was then Lady realized how miserable their battles were. Dante and Vergil were brothers, twins even, and yet they fought each other with such malice and fury that it seemed the two could never be family. She had learned during the time she had spent with Dante that demons could feel emotions as well, but never did she imagine a demon being able to carry out such powerful emotions such as the two Devils did right now.

After what seemed like an eternity to them the two raging Devils paused both clearly fatigued and wearing down. They stood a good distance from each other breathing heavily. Their aura's on the other hand seemed to grow with each second glowing vibrantly from each of them.

xXx

_Come on Dante! Get your ass in gear!_ the red Devil scolded himself. He had pushed himself to his limit and beyond this was the hardest he had ever fought in his life. but only one thing remained in his mind. Her. She was the reason why he fought why he took everything that his brother could dish out at him. The wounds, the pain, the exhaustion. Dante didn't even think about them. _The only thing that matters is her...I will not let him hurt her!_ His raging emotions only seemed to fuel the Devil even more. He poured his energy, his emotions, and his very being into one final attack that would end this. With a bone chilling yell he charged.

xXx

_How can endure for so long!? _Vergil ran the question through his mind over and over again and could not find the answer. _This is impossible! I should be stronger! NO! I AM STRONGER! _He alone had fallen into Hell itself and fought his way through flame and legions of demons. He had faced the Prince of Darkness and lived to tell his tale. Him, Vergil Son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda! _I don't care where you derive this power from brother...but I **will** defeat you! _Vergil would not accept, no, **refuse** to acknowledge that Dante was better than him. He poured his malice, his hate, and his pride into an attack that would finish this battle once and for all. With a bone chilling yell he charged.

xXx

Lady saw both of them glow brightly before they stampeded towards one another.

Their swords raised.

They clashed; their swords, their energies, their beings. A furious tornado erupted around them and then something happened that no one could have foreseen. Where the two Devil's swords met a dimensional anomaly was produced. Dante's and Vergil's collision ripped a hole in the very fabric of space and time and both were sucked into the rift. Lady tried to stay anchored on the ground but not being very heavy was pulled into the rift along with many a demons who had been hiding in the shadows to see the Sons of Sparda fight to the death.

_Lady..._

_Dante..._

_Power..._

xXx

_He's not answering his phone again..._ Tifa sadly thought with a sigh. Cloud had gotten very distant ever since they had defeated Sephiroth 2 years ago. She had hoped he would finally lighten up and appreciate his life now that the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders anymore. But lately it seemed that his burden only got heavier rather than lighter.

Tifa's wine colored eyes drifted into a trance as she leaned on the bar counter worrying about the only person she had always loved. _Cloud...You better stay safe _she thought. Reno had called up only a few minutes ago asking for him. Reno meant Turks, and if the Turks were involved something was up. _Maybe I'll go to the church. the place always seems to calm me down. I can take Marlene along too _and with that thought she went upstairs to grab the little girl and head for Aeris's sanctuary.

xXx

_Who the hell were those guys? _Cloud wondered as the silver haired bikers retreated leaving him with a lot of unanswered questions. _...I have a hunch that the Turks will know something about it..._ Cloud had remembered Tifa's phone call and Reno looking for him. He was about to go and get some answers when- BAM! Something landed on top of him knocking Cloud off his bike and into the dirt. Cloud pushed the mass on top of him to find that a raven haired woman dressed in a white blouse and plaid skirt had been what had knocked him off his bike. She was armed the whole nine yards: dual pistols, sub machine gun, grenades, ammo clips, and a modified rocket launcher.

"What the hell...?" he muttered as she began to stir...

xXx

The light of the moon shone brightly upon Wutai that night as two secret lovers met at Da Chao. A short dark haired woman wearing a blue pink kimono was wrapped protectively in the arms of a tall man. The man was wearing a dark leather suit and was draped with a tattered crimson cloak. His arm and golden claw embraced the small woman tightly never wanting to let go.

"You shouldn't have come here..." whispered Vincent Valentine stroking the woman's hair with his human hand. He said she shouldn't have come but his heart sky rocketed that she had.

"Because...I love you," replied Yuffie Kisaragi looking up into the man's crimson eyes. About a year after they had defeated Sephiroth the great ninja Yuffie and the "brooding vampire" Vincent had professed their love for one another after a certain encounter in the wilds of Wutai. Unfortunately, Yuffie's duties as princess of Wutai and Vincent's constant work with the World Regenesis Organization (WRO) had left them little or no time to to see each other. Often times Vincent would look down into Wutai from Da Chao thinking of Yuffie, but tonight Yuffie had seen a glimpse of the gunslinger and had come up the mountain herself.

"Whats wrong don't you want me?" Yuffie teased poking Vincent in the chest. "If you don't wanna see me anymore you coulda just said so Mr. Broody Vampire!"

"Maybe I am a vampire..." whispered Vincent in a low velvety tone that made Yuffie shiver. He brought his lips down next to her neck and gave her a small teasing kiss. Vincent teased the ninja tracing a line of kisses up her neck and around her jaw line. Yuffie was utterly speechless, a rare situation for the young materia hunter. _Kiss me already you tease! _

Reading her thoughts from her body language Vincent brought his lips up to hers. but before their lips met they were interrupted by a distinct THUD! Vincent whirled around and whipped Cerberus out of his holster.

"What is it Vince?" questioned Yuffie fear in her voice. No one but them knew about their relationship and if her father found out things would get icky very fast. The ninja peaked from behind the gunslinger to find an unconscious man lying on his back. He was dressed in red and black with a matching red coat. _Just like Vince hehehe..._ His hair was snow white and in one hand he held a beautifully crafted sword and in the other an amulet of some sort.

"Well don't just stand there!" Yuffie scolded Vincent. "He doesn't look to good...Lets bring him to my place." The mysterious man indeed had his clothing ripped and torn but amazingly enough did not have a single scratch on him. Vincent heaved the man on his shoulders while Yuffie picked up the two trinkets the man had held. Yuffie almost fell on her ass as she tried to lift the sword. She eventually managed and headed to her home in Wutai.

xXx

Elsewhere in the frozen north continent a man with white hair and blue coat fell from the sky landing roughly in the snow. As he got up he felt a tremendous power coming from what appeared to be a glacier wall. _Well well well...what could possibly be up there?_ He sheathed his Yamato and walked unaffected through the howling arctic winds towards the giant wall. If one were to look at the wall from an overhead view one would see it wasn't a glacier, but a crater in the Planet...

* * *

Whew that was a doozy to write...Hope you enjoyed it! And just for anyone who's wondering Dante, Vergil, and Lady land in Gaia right at the beginning of the events of Advent Children. Bleh now time to do some homework...-.- Review if you please! 


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Acquaintances

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy VII

Warning: May contain spoilers for DMC3, FF VII, and FF AC

Whew! Last chapter was a doozy to write! Well now things start to get shook up in the FF world. This chapter will probably center around Dante, Vincent, and Yuffie. Thanks a bunch to those who read and review my story XD

* * *

**Unexpected Acquaintances**

"Who do you think he is, Vince?" It was the 5th time she had asked since they had found the man in Da Chao. They were now in her house near the outskirts of town away from the Pagoda and her father. Vincent had laid down the man on to Yuffie's couch and leaned on the doorway to her living room.

"Yuffie," replied Vincent, "For the 5th consecutive time tonight I have never seen this man in my life." Underneath his cloak he gripped Cerberus tightly. There was something about this man that made him uneasy and suspicious.

"Hey help me take off his clothes," Yuffie said sitting down on the couch next the unconscious man and motioning Vincent over. She grabbed onto the man's red coat and shrugged it off his sleeping form adding, "Looks like he's been in through a tough fight. I wanna make sure hes not wounded or anything." She pulled the coat out from underneath him and moved on to his red vest and black silk shirt. Vincent walked over and picked up the coat from the floor with his golden claw. There were cuts and gashes in it obviously made by a sword. He picked up the vest, long sleeve shirt that Yuffie had discarded on the floor. Vincent set them on a table next to the sword, two amulets, and dual pistols they had found on the man. He found nothing peculiar about the two amulets except for the fact that both were entirely identical but he was curious about the sword. There were strange and ancient engravings on the cross guard of the sword, symbols he had never seen anything similar to in the entire world. The two guns the man had were also peculiar. Both were mastercrafted, oversized Colt M1911's with women engraved in both handles.

Yuffie gasped as she set her eyes on the man's well toned and muscular body. His muscles were well defined and highly articulated _This is one gorgeous man..._she thought as her eyes wondered all over his chest and arms _Wait, what the hell am I doing?! I finally snag one Vincent Valentine and now I'm after some stranger! Ugh I'm so screwed up!!_ She ran her hands over his face down his neck and on to his chest looking for any cuts, bruises, or any wounds. Yuffie was surprised at what she found. Nothing

"Hey Vince..." Yuffie called confused. Vincent turned from staring at the sword and walked over to her. "Yes?" He asked.

"Theres nothing on him," she said moving her hands over his body, "Not even so much as a scratch..." Vincent looked the man over, and true enough, he did not appear to show any wounds or hints to a battle. Who was this mysterious stranger?

"I'll get him a blanket and stay here until he wakes up," Vincent said walking towards a closet, "You should get some rest Yuffie its been a long night."

She was about to object when the man stirred. "Hey could you take your hands off me? It kinda tickles," He said playfully putting on a smirk. Yuffie yelped with surprise jumping off the couch. She stepped back into a warm chest as a gold claw circled her waist protectively. Vincent was at her side in mere seconds with his gun pointed at the now fully awake Dante.

"Woah there!" Dante said as he got up. He mockingly put his hands up in the air, "What did I do? I just woke up to a beautiful young lady sitting next to me. Is that a crime?" Yuffie slipped out of Vincent's grasp and hid behind him grabbing his arm tightly with her hands. She flushed at Dante's comment. No one had **ever** called her beautiful before except for Vincent. The ninja was glad she was behind him right now or she would have been in some trouble with the gunslinger.

"Who are you?" Vincent questioned still pointing Cerberus at the man. Dante merely shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "To be honest I don't know myself sometimes. But you give your name and I'll give you mine."

"Fair enough," answered Vincent as the two locked eyes, icy blue and crimson red, "My name is Vincent Valentine." _He's definitely got something demonic about him... _concluded Dante as he stared into Vincents eyes _But...there's definitely something human about him as well..._ "The names Dante, Dante Sparda."

"And who might you be pretty lady?" asked Dante as he turned his attention to Yuffie. "This is Yuf-" "I AM THE GREAT NINJA HUNTER YUFFIE KISARAGI!" interrupted Yuffie as she regained her bearings and jumped out from behind Vincent. _That one's definitely human, but...does she know about him?_

"You should add loud and a headache somewhere in that title," teased Dante rubbing his ear. Yuffie scowled at him," I AM SO NOT LOUD!"

"Uh huh"

"AM NOT!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!!" Yuffie yelled. _Ugh! This man is **so** infuriating!_ she thought. But part of her liked it. Vincent teased her sure, but never played games like that with her, never challenged who she was. She liked his calm composure but sometimes wanted to just argue over something with the man but could never push him to it.

"Whatever you say Yuffie," finally ending their arguement Dante looked around the place, "Welll, now that we're all acquainted you mind telling me where the hell I am?"

"I would like some of my questioned answered as well," Vincent replied lowering Cerberus, "If you would answer them I shall answer your questions as well."

"You still haven't answered my question Vince," said Dante crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey! Only I can call Vincent Vince!!!" Yuffie interrupted before Vincent could speak. Dante merely gave her a wink which made her blush and she backed down.

"You are currently in Yuffie's house in Wutai," continued Vincent.

"Wutai? Where the hell is that?"

"Why did we find you you unconscious at Da Chao?"

"I haven't the faintest idea I don't even know where Wutai is!"

"It is located on the north western continent of Gaia. Do you remember where your from?"

"Gaia? What the he- Oh son of a bitch!" cursed Dante as he caught a glimpse of the two identical amulets on the table._Vergil's amulet...and the fight..._ he thought as he walked over to it. He instantly remembered everything and his mind kept coming to one conclusion.This wasn't his world.

"Vincent I have two questions for you that could solve this entire mystery. First off, does the name Sparda mean anything to you and secondly are you familiar with constellations?"

"Asides from the fact that it is your surname the name Sparda does not ring any bells," Vincent replied and then motioned his claw to Yuffie, "Yuffie on the other hand is an expert on astronomy."

"You bet I am! I know every single star constellation there is! Leviathan, Bahamut, Shiva, Kujata, Ifrit..." Yuffie chimed in happily

"Yuffie," Dante said in a serious tone similar to that of Vincent's, "All I need to know is do you know of a constellation called the Legendary Dark Knight?"

"Dark Knight?" Yuffie replied puzzled, "Nope I don't think I've ever heard of that before."

"Well then," Dante said sadly, "I don't think I'm from your dimension..."

"Thats impossible," Vincent replied blatantly

"Your right. Its as possible as 4 demons demons being contained into one man," Dante said seriously looking straight into Vincent's eyes.

xXx

_Meanwhile in the frozen north..._

Vergil stood in the very center of the crater looking down a deep hole where a vortex of torrents and energy flowed upwards.

_This place is full of power...ancient power..._

"Tell me where does this power come from!" he yelled into the distance. Drawing out Yamato he focused on the blade. Absorbing a sample of the energy in the air he gained to names.

_Jenova...Sephiroth..._

"I see...Jenova huh?"

* * *

Bleh I didn't feel I did a good job with this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll try to update as soon as I can but kinda have a busy weekend ahead of me. Next Chapter: Unholy Alliances 


	5. Chapter 5: Unholy Alliances

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy VII

Warning: May contain spoilers for DMC3, FF VII, and FF AC

Thanks for the reviews guys, they keep me going XD Glad you guys like my story. Pretty hard to incorporate the DMC gang into the Advent Children story line. That along with the fact I saw 300 on opening night has slowed me down on my writing lol. (300 awesome movie by the way) Well on to the next chapter!

* * *

**Unholy Alliance**

_Jenova..._The Calamity from the Heavens he had been told..._and Sephiroth..._the murderous son of Jenova. _If both live up to their names I might actually be able to get rid of that meddlesome brother of mine once and for all..._

Vergil had made his way out of the crater and had stopped by a small town south of it for information. Through a local bar he had attained the story of Jenova and Sephiroth and how a rag tag group had defeated them. What interested him more than anything was the knowledge that Sephiroth was made powerful through Jenova cells. _If I can inject Jenova cells into my body it would provide me with 10 times more power than I already have..._

The white haired half Devil trudged through snow and arctic winds until he found himself in a strange forest. The tree's all around him glowed a subtle white and the entire forest was quiet. There was absolutely no ambiance as though the forest were dead. Vergil countinued on and found a a pool of water and conch shaped structure. Finding a nearby tree he set Yamato down and sat down against the trunk. Shutting his eyes and crossing his arms Vergil relaxed in the silent forest.

Jenova and Sephiroth would wait. His fight with his brother had drained him and exposing himself to the harsh conditions of the northern continent did not help him recuperate. He would rest now and when he awoke he would search for any trace of Jenova and her son. Sleep soon found him and Vergil, Son of Sparda faded into the dream world.

xXx

_Ohhhh...My head..._ Lady groaned inwardly as she slowly regained her consciousness. She could feel the hot dirt on her cheek and a slight breeze sweeping over her body. The last thing she remembered was..._Dante!_ Lady sprang to her feet and only confused more the already bewildered Cloud as she whipped her pistol out and pointed it at him.

"Who are you!?" Lady spat out venomously glaring at the mysterious spikey headed blond.

"Whoa," replied Cloud bringing his hands to the air, "No need for hostilities. If anything I should be the one asking questions seeing as your the one who fell on me."

"I said! Who are y-" Lady was cut off as several bullets hit the ground near the two. Reacting to the attack Cloud took out the First Ken and started to deflect bullets as they rained down on them. He could see in the distance 2 figures on motorcycles shooting at them.

"Get on the bike!' commanded Cloud but Lady ignored him and fired her pistol at their attackers. Cloud did the only thing he could, he picked her up by the waist and and set her on the bike.

"Let me go!," yelled Lady, "If these guys want a fight I'm gonna give them one."

"Not when they have mobility and you don't," Cloud stated simply as he revved up Fenrir and zoomed towards their assailants. Lady loaded her Uzi and fired her pistol simultaneously over Cloud's shoulders. As the Fenrir passed between the two bikers Lady caught a glimpse of 2 silver haired men dressed in black. She turned her head around to watch as the two U-turned to pursue them. Holstering her guns she took out 2 grenades and with a _click_ tossed them behind her.

To her disappointment one of their pursuers with long hair expertly shot the grenade out of the air while the other knocked the explosive out of the way with a bulky arm attachment. Soon both caught up to them, one on each side.

"Where's mother?!" yelled the short haired man with a pile bunker attached to his left arm. He rammed his motorcycle into the Fenrir causing it to collide with the other biker.

"We know you have her , brother," said the other one in an eerie calm voice. The two broke off their attack and backed away and from the shadows came black demon hound looking things. Lady quickly shot them down with her Uzi and pistol while Cloud cut through them with the First Ken but there were too many. Before they were overwhelmed just as quickly as they appeared they dematerialized. Lady looked around to watch as the two silver haired men turned around and left. She looked at the blond in front of her and found that he was staring at something in the distance. Following his gaze she could just barely make out another silver haired man in the distance riding off to regroup with the two that had attacked them.

Making a motion to get off the bike Cloud stopped her saying, "Unless you really want me to leave you out in the desert in the middle of no where I suggest you stay on the motorcycle." Lady was left with no choice but to give in. "Fine," she responded, "but don't think this means I trust you."

"Cloud," he replied.

"What?"

"The name's Cloud. Cloud Strife," he explained putting on a pair of goggles, "what's yours?"

"I don't have a name," Lady answered quietly, "Just call me Lady." Cloud nodded and headed towards the Healin Lodge where Reno wanted to meet him. If he wanted answers the Turks would have them.

xXx

Vergil awoke to the sounds of approaching motorcycles. He merely opened his eyes and looked up as 3 motorcycles stopped in front of him; each with a silver haired rider dressed in black leather. _Interesting..._ the Devil thought. He felt a strangely familiar energy emanating from these three.

"Well, well," said the biker in the middle, obviously the leader of the gang, "What have we here? I lost traveler maybe?"

"Beat it loser!" threatened the short haired one as he dismounted his motorcycle. He walked over in front of Vergil and charged up his pile bunker attatchment, "This is our territory! Get outta here before things get messy."

"Aw," teased the third gang member, "Look Kadaj, Loz is picking fights with strangers. Mother would be disappointed."

'Shut up Yazoo!" barked Loz. He turned back to Vergil as the Devil slowy got up and picked up Yamato. "I said get outta here! Don't make me punch your pretty little face in."

"I wouldn't suggest it," replied Vergil in his icy monotone, "I'd rather not embarrass you in front of your brothers."

Being provoked and back sassed by a stranger didn't go well with Loz and with a roar he charged at Vergil. Even moving with his speed and agility Loz's pile bunker, the Dual Hound, only found the trunk of the tree behind Vergil and it splintered and felled the tree. Before Loz even knew what had happened Vergil came at him from his side. Giving him a fierce strike with the handle of Yamato to the ribs the short haired man went flying into another tree. Yazoo fired his gun blade pistol, the Velvet Nightmare, at Vergil after watching him incapactate his brother. But Vergil simply spun his sword in a windmill motion grabbing the bullets in its vortex. Sliding the tip of Yamato in the dirt, the bullets Yazoo had fired at him were lined up in a row and with one swift swing Vergil sent them back.

Yazoo barely had time to jump from his motorcycle as his bullets came flying back and destroyed his ride. Kadaj finally decided to jump in the fray and unsheathed his dual bladed katana, the Souba. Moving even faster than his brothers he threw himself at Vergil swiping left and right trying to cut down this insolent man, but to no avail. Vergil parried with the Yamato nonchalantly, not even exerting any real effort.

_They're pretty good..._ Vergil thought as he continued his fight with Kadaj, the latter obviously beginning to get infuriated at his opponent _but not good enough..._ As if time itself had slowed down Kadaj watched as Vergil sidestepped away from his Souba and cut him across his right arm. Kadaj dropped his sword and fell to his knees in pain and before he could react was brutally kicked into the dirt by Vergil.

"Quite impressive..." began Vergil as he sheathed his blade, "...for remnants..." Before he could continue a raging Loz lunged at him from behind. Vergil simply stepped to the side and bringing the butt of Yamato's sheathe in the gut and then threw the remnant by the collar to the side. Without even looking behind him he raised his hand up and his summoned swords appeared blocking a stream of bullets from Yazoo. Vergil let his hand drop and the swords flew towards Yazoo one knocking his Velvet Nightmare from his hand and the other 5 pinning him to a tree by piercing the outline of his clothes.

Kadaj's eyes were wide with disbelief. Who was this man and how could he do things he did? His eyes were cold and remorseless as Vergil said, "I could kill you and your brothers before you knew what happened but seeing your potential you might be of use to me. Where can I find Jenova cells?"

"Wh..who are you?" Kadaj managed to say through clenched teeth. For once in his life Kadaj actually felt fear as the white haired man let out a maniacal chuckle.

"I truly am in another world," replied Vergil, "I am Vergil, Son of Sparda. Now you have two options." Vergil took out Yamato and put the tip of it under Kadaj's chin, "Either you can help me find Jenova cells or I can kill you and your brothers right now."

"If I knew where Mother was I wouldn't be here would I?" answered Kadaj trying hard not to show anger in his voice, "Shinra doesn't know where she is...but there is one place we haven't looked yet..."

"Where?"

"Its an old church in Midgar where the last ancient used to live..."

Vergil walked over to the groaning Loz and picked him up by the back of his shirt, "Go there and report back what you find. As for you two," Vergil said looking over to Kadaj and the now un-pinned Yazoo, "Tell me about Jenova and the man known as Sephiroth..."

xXx

"Where are we headed now?" questioned Lady as her and Cloud rode through the hot desert.

"We're going to get some stuff of mine," replied Cloud, "and then I'm going to drop you off at a friends. I a few things to settle." Rufus Shinra was alive and the Turks were cleaning up after Sephiroth. Everything seemed alright, but something told him otherwise. _Kadaj and his gang..._ thought the blond _...could they be looking for...Jenova...? _

Cloud parked the Fenrir in front of Aeris's church. He had been living there rather than the 7th Heaven for a couple of reasons...

"You live here?" asked Lady as she spotted the small sleeping bag and lantern off to one side. She didn't get a response because Cloud saw a familiar figure in the middle of the flower patch.

"Tifa!" exclaimed Cloud rushing over to her. He knelt down and cradled her head in his arms, "Tifa!" Lady walked in front of them and looked the woman over. She was stunningly beautiful dressed in black leather and had long chocolate colored hair. Her eyes fluttered open for a second as she sat up quickly, "Marlene!" Tifa exclaimed but fatigue hit her and she passed out in Cloud's arms.

"She looks pretty banged up," observed Lady, "But with a little rest she should be fi-" She was cut off as Cloud's arm shook violently and he cried out in pain. A blackish blue substance oozed from his left arm as he continued to yell in agonized pain.

"Cloud?!" said Lady bewildered at what was happening to him. In moments Cloud fainted next to Tifa and left a confused Lady not knowing what to do.

"It's called Geostigma," stated a familiar voice from behind her. Lady whipped around her pistol in hand at the voice. At the entrance of the church were two men in suits. One had red spikey hair and a ponytail with his jacket unbuttoned. The other was a darker bald man with sunglasses and ear piercings. _These guys again..._ thought Lady remembering the two when Cloud had talked with Rufus Shinra..._what were their names again?...Oh right, Reno and Rude. _

"A fatal disease that doesn't have a cure," added Rude following his partner into the church and to the flower patch. He picked up Tifa while Reno heaved Cloud onto his shoulders.

"What are you two doing?!" asked Lady furiously pointing her pistol in Reno's direction.

"Oh right your Cloud's friend huh?" Reno said "We're taking them back to Tifa's bar. You could do us a favor by following us on the Fenrir."

Without much other choice Lady did what they asked. She didn't like this. She didn't know where she was, what had happened to Dante, who these people were, and what to do. Not being in charge also irked her. Lady wasn't the kind of woman to be told what to do. _When I find that cocky poor excuse for a Devil I'm gonna put a bullet where the sun don't shine for getting me involved in this mess _she thought to herself as they arrived at the bar. The two Turks laid the two unconscious people on their beds and went downstairs to wait. Lady stayed in the room and pulled up a chair. She wanted answers as soon as the two woke up and she would get them whatever it took.

xXx

"So," said Kadaj opening the metal box, "This is what Big Brother's been hiding from us. Powers forged from the Lifestream." The box was filled with numerous crystal balls of different colors. A strange power emanated from them even from afar.

"What are they," questioned Vergil. Loz had returned to their base, The Forgotten City as the 3 brothers called it, and brought with him a truckload of children and this box. Jenova was not at the church which angered Vergil but Kadaj assured him he had a plan to find her. He had learned a great deal while Loz was in Midgar: about the creation of Sephiroth, Professor Hojo, Meteor and Jenova, and how Remnants could not be complete without Jenova cells

"Its called materia," answered Yazoo taking a green colored orb and letting it sink into his forearm. Aiming at a tree lightning shot out from his fingers and destroyed it. "They give one powers beyond imagining when used."

"Hmph," said Vergil walking away, "I have no use for trinkets that only give me temporary power." He left the three to execute their plan. Vergil would meditate and store his power for the inevitable encounter with his brother. The twin knew they would meet soon. He didn't know how, but he knew. Fate had pushed them towards each other in the past..._The Temen-Ni-Gru..._and it was doing so again. he could feel it.

Off in the distance he heard Kadaj command the children, "Do as I do!" Using children to attain their goals. These 3 were truly remnants of Sephiroth. Scheming and evil. He didn't care what they did, as long as he would get the Jenova cells...

* * *

Go go AM studies outline deadline extension! Back to Dante, Vince, and Yuffie next chapter with a little demon hunting woot! Next Chapter: The Legend of Sparda 


	6. Chapter 6: The Legend of Sparda

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy VII (I wish I did... lol)

Warning:May contain spoilers for DMC3, FF VII, and FF AC. There may be swearing.

Sorry for taking a while to update guys! School's been a pain and it's pretty hard to write the fight scenes. Especially with Dante. If you've ever played a Devil May Cry game you know what I'm talking about. Anyways here's the next chapter and Chaos XD**  
**

* * *

**The Legend of Sparda**

"Your right. Its about as possible as 4 demons being contained in one man," Dante said seriously looking straight into Vincent's eyes.

Yuffie's jaw literally dropped as she heard Dante's words. _How the hell did he find out?! _was the only recurring thought in her head at the moment _We just met the guy! How does he know that about Vinnie?!_ Vincent on the other hand retained his composure but was still shocked by Dante's statement.

_**Wow...I gotta admit even I did not see that one coming**_

_Who is this man...? _Vincent thought ignoring Chaos at the moment

**_Whoever he is, he got you of all people figured out in a matter of minutes...Damn I like this guy_**

_Shut up Chaos_

"How do you know that," questioned Vincent remaining calm as ever. Yuffie on the other hand was still paralyzed with shock, mouth agape and all.

"I can see it in your eyes," replied Dante simply as though it were common knowledge. He examined his tattered and ripped clothing finally deciding to discard it all except for his coat. Examining Ebony and Ivory to make sure they hadn't any scratches on them Dante holstered them and put on the two amulets around his neck. Finally he picked up the Force Edge and Vincent felt a pang go through him.

_Did you sense that power?_

_**Who wouldn't...**_

"Thanks for the hospitality," Dante said as he kicked open the front door, "Beats waking up in the middle of nowhere." _Though considering I'm in a whole different world I'm still in the middle of nowhere. First thing's first better find Lady andd my brother...Eh Lady can take care of herself I'm more worried about what my brother is gonna do to this world...  
_

"Hey where ya going!?" Yuffie yelled after Dante finally regaining her bearings. But the Devil didn't hear her. She turned to Vincent confused and asked, "Hey Vinnie? How'd he know about-"

"I intend to find out " Vincent cut her off as he moved to follow the mysterious Son of Sparda.

**_Whoever he is, I haven't felt that kind of power in a long time...He could be dangerous. Possibly demonic  
_**

_Exactly, and if he is from another world how did he get here? More importantly...why is he here  
_

"Earth to Vinnie!" Yuffie poked the gunslinger as her other hand was wrapped around his claw, "You talking to Chaos again?"

"Hm?" Vincent said his thoughts wondering back to the situation at hand, "Unfortunately he has noticed our new friend as well."

"What does he think?"

"For once," Vincent said pausing at what he was about to say, "He doesn't know."

The ninja and the ex-Turk wandered the streets of Wutai until they caught a glimpse of familiar white hair and red coat. Yuffie sprinted forward dodging people in her path. She was about to tackle him to the ground when screams and shouts were heard nearby.

"What the hell?" Yuffie said out loud. She slapped a hand to her mouth as the white haired Devil turned around to face her.

"Sounds like trouble," Dante said taking the Force Edge off his back, "Tell your boyfriend and yourself to get the hell away from me. Its dangerous to be near me."

"Hes not my-!" Yuffie yelled after Dante then paused realizing, "Ok maybe he is-hey where you going?!"

Dante ignored the annoying ninja and rushed to where the screams had originated. Upon arriving on the scene Dante found several Hell Pride's and a Hell Vanguard wreaking havoc in the middle of the streets. _Great _the demon hunter thought _looks like we weren't the only ones to be sent here. _People were screaming and running away from the demons looking for shelter _Well people are still the same here, mindless, panicking crowds heh_

"Hey!" yelled Dante throwing the Force Edge and impaling one of the Hell Pride's, "We ain't in our world but I bet you guys still know me." The demons shrieked in anger as they recognized the hated Son of Sparda. A Hell Pride lunged at him but Dante side stepped away from its scythe and wall hiked across the face of a building. Whipping out Ebony and Ivory he unloaded into the group of demons and then somersaulted next to the Hell Pride with his sword stuck in its stomach. Pulling out the Force Edge he gave it a vicious stomp, instantly crushing its skull.

"Come on guys!" Dante taunted as the demons encircled around him, "Lets have some fun!"

Vincent and Yuffie arrived on the scene to see Dante back flip out of the circle and cut a Hell Pride in half as he landed. Before either could process what had just happened Dante moved on to the next demon brutally slashing it several times before it finally collapsed into a pile of sand. Without looking he jumped in the air as a scythe swiped past. He unloaded a rain storm of bullets while in mid air spinning like a corkscrew.

"What in Leviathan's name are those things?!" Yuffie exclaimed as Vincent stepped in front of her taking out Cerberus.

"I don't know," replied Vincent taking aim, "But I don't want you to get involved. Stay out of the fight you don't have your Conformer with you."

"But-!"

"No but's Yuffie!" commanded Vincent

_**Who the hell is this guy?! **_Chaos added as Dante threw his sword into another Hell Pride and then in one fluid move jumped kicked it as he extracted the blade. A shower of bullets killed another demon before it had a chance to attack the demon hunter and Dante glanced over in the direction of Vincent.

_Shoot first, ask questions later_ Vincent replied to Chaos as he charged into the fray with Dante. He crippled another one with his gun and finished it off with a fire spell. The Hell Pride cried out in agony as it dissolved into a mound of sand.

"Whooo!" Dante whooped as he landed behind Vincent; gunslinger back to back with demon hunter, "Nice moves"

"..."

"Lets finish this party!" Dante said as he lunged and stabbed the Force Edge into a Hell Pride. Following up with an upward slash he finished it off with an aerial rave and killed another one with a helm breaker move. Vincent sniped one in the head before parrying another's scythe with his claw. Underestimating the demon he was caught of guard as it swung again cutting his left leg. But before the demon could attack again Vincent pumped lead into its stomach and fried the demon with a lightning spell.

**_Getting sloppy Valentine! Get your ass in gear! your woman's watching!  
_**

All that was left was the Hell Vanguard. it stepped back as Dante walked towards it twirling his pistols.

"Not so tough now without your friends huh?" Date said pointing Ebony and Ivory at their last target. The demon looked at Dante, Vincent, and then Yuffie...It saw its chance and lunged at the unsuspecting ninja. Both Vincent and Dante saw its intention.

Vincent yelled out to his love helplessly, "YUFFIE!" He tried to run over to her but only stumbled to his knees as his left leg gave out from its wound.

Dante on the other hand moved with inhuman speed and intercepted the demon pushing Yuffie out of the way as the Hell Vanguard attacked. Just as it expected the Son of Sparda had saved the human and was now vulnerable. The Hell Vanguard assailed Dante with 3 vicious scythe swipes sending the demon hunter into the pavement.

"Dante!" yelled Yuffie in shock as she saw the demon cut into him. _Oh my gawd! oh my gawd! oh my gawd! He's dead! _panicked Yuffie. The demon had cut him clear across the chest **3** times! There was no way he could have survived that. They had only just met and the man had given up his life for her...

The Hell Vanguard howled in triumph. But it was soon silenced as Vincent shot several bullets into it with Cerberus. He angered it even more as he cast lightning at it sending it flying in pain. Unfortunately within seconds it was up again and lunged at the limping gunslinger.

**_Just had to get it angry eh? _**

Vincent rolled to the side as the scythe came crashing down just inches from his right arm. The demon pulled the scythe out of the street quickly hitting Vincent in the back with the shaft of its weapon. The wounded gunslinger landed on his back, his gun sliding several feet from him. He cast fire into the demon's face making it step back in pain but it only delayed the inevitable as it raised its scythe over its head preparing to skewer the annoying gunslinger.

**_Move Valentine!!_** Chaos screamed in Vincent's head, but he was exhausted from using his materia and from his wound.

"Vincent!" Yuffie cried out, "Move!" She had just seen someone she knew die right in front of because he was protecting her. Now she was about to see her loved one die _NO! I won't let him die! _The ninja whipped several ninja stars at the demon but it didn't even look her way as it swung its deadly scythe.

Vincent watched as the scythe came lower...

And lower...

And lower...

And then...Stop?

The Hell Vanguard completely froze mid swing as a red blur zoomed past its head and landed in the shadows. Vincent looked up to see the demon's head fall of its shoulders and the body crumple on the ground as it died. What surprised him the most was that he didn't see what happened. Hojo's experiments had enhanced the ex-Turk's senses but he had seen nothing.

**_What the hell was that!? What the hell is with tonight?! Since when am I lost?!? What the fuck did I miss?!_**

_...You mean..you didn't see anything either...?_

"Vinnie!" yelled Yuffie as she ran to his side. She got down to her knees and cradled his head in her arms with tears streaming down her face, "If you **_ever_** do that again I am gonna kill you!" She was openly sobbing its his hair as she tightened her grip upon his head. "I-I-I don't know what I would have done if-if something had happened to you," the ninja sobbed.

_...Yuffie... _Vincent found himself speechless for once as the ninja embraced him. Both of them had come out with their feelings for one another after Yuffie had almost died a few weeks ago. She had run away from her controlling father again and wandered into teh woods of Wutai.Knowing her to be brash and reckless when upset Vincent followed the Princess of Wutai to make sure she was safe. Unfortunately he underestimated her and she soon lost him. When he did find her she was surrounded by a pack of wolves and her leg was bleeding. Vincent knew what Yuffie was feeling yet could not say anything to comfort her. He felt the same way when he had saved the overconfident ninja that day.

_**She was worried over your depressed leather ass and you can't think of anything to say to her? Come on Valentine! Your gonna lose her if you don't start acting like you care**_

""Isn't that touching..." came a familiar voice from the shadows. Vincent and Yuffie looked up as Dante strode into the light with the Force Edge on his shoulder and a smirk across his face. The two lovers found themselves in total shock as Dante showed no signs of bleeding, wounds, or **_anything. _**

"I expected your demons to surface in a life threatening situation like that," Dante said to Vincent instantly becoming serious "Looks like theres more to you than I thought. Then again I guess that's probably what your thinking about me. Yuffie bring Vincent back to your place and lock the door, we can talk when I get back. I'm gonna make sure I give any of my _friends_ that have landed nearby a _warm_ welcome to this world."

Yuffie wiped away her tears and helped Vincent to his feet. The gunslinger leaned a little bit on the ninja his leg still bleeding. If he was in pain Yuffie could not guess for his face was as blank as stone. _How does he do that? _she thought as they walked to her house _He almost **dies** and he looks like nothing happened. Does he even care if he..._ she stopped herself blocking the thought out of her mind.

Dante watched them head towards the house and thought _She really does love him...I wonder, maybe...if..No...Vincent's a special case...No one could ever love a Devil.._ Shaking his thoughts from his mind Dante wall hiked up to the roof of a nearby building and surveyed the City of Wutai. The city lights were beautiful and radiant. Everything was silent. It was so peaceful Date felt sorry he had to disturb it.

"You could've left me a watch pops," Dante said to himself as he looked up at the moon, "Instead I get left with clean up duty...thanks"

xXx

Vincent gently stroked the sleeping form that lay on top of him being careful not to wake her up. Upon arriving at Yuffie's house the ninja had quickly bandaged up his wounded leg and pinned the gunslinger to the couch, preventing him from using his leg. When he had moved to get up Yuffie forcefully shoved him back down using her body to weigh him down.

_"Yuffie..." started Vincent as he motioned to get up from the couch. But he was violently pushed back down and then body slammed._

_"Don't you start that 'I'm alright' crap!" she snapped at him tears forming in her eyes again "You almost died Vincent, DIED! Do you know what it was like for me to see that?! You will stay on this couch until Dante gets back or so help me Leviathan!" She burst out in a fit of tears and eventually cried herself to sleep on the ex-Turk's chest.  
_

It was almost midnight when Vincent heard heavy footsteps approach the house. In a few moments the front door was kicked open and in strode the white haired demon hunter. He was covered in dirt and had several new cuts in his jacket but yet again not a single scratch on him. Dante set the Force Edge onto the table and looked over to the two on the couch.

**_And so the mysterious man returns, this should be interesting_**

"Thank you," said Vincent nudging Yuffie gently awake.

"Hmm?"

"I never thanked you for saving my life," he said as Yuffie rubbed her eyes and settled in a position on the gunslinger's lap. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and smiled as her eyes found Dante, the man who had saved her life that night.

"Don't mention it," shrugged Dante sitting in a chair and propping his feet up onto the table, "You did better than I thought you would, you've obviously seen your share of battles."

"Indeed," replied Vincent, "Now, would you mind explaining to us how it is you are alive and why you are here?"

Dante sighed looking up at the ceiling, "I guess i should start from the very beginning...Back in my world there was a time when demons roamed the Earth freely, oppressing the human race and laying waste to the lands. In these ancient times a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. The Dark Knight Sparda ho had fallen in love with a human maiden. With his power he sealed the evil entities back into the Underworld and close the portal to it. But, since he was a demon himself his true power was also trapped on the other side. Eventually his bride gave birth to two identical twins...The Sons of Sparda, each half-human half-demon, each left with a momento from their father and half of an amulet from their mother..." He continued the story retelling the Temen-Ni-Gru incident without including details such as Lady to complicate things. Then he told them how the Sons of Sparda fought an intense battle a few weeks later.

**_A demon rebelling against his own kind? Must be one hell of a demon to go up against his own kin. If any of my kin did that to me I would have ripped him limb from limb!_**

_I would appreciate it if you could keep quiet Chaos_**_  
_**

Dante got up and lifted the Force Edge twirling the blade around like a toy, "We fought until we reached a climax where I believe our clashing energies somehow brought us here. And yes Yuffie," he motionted to the ninja's puzzled look, "I am one of the Sons of Sparda.His blood flows through my veins giving me his strength and power. Because of it my brother and I move, fight, and sense like they do. We're both nearly invincible, yet we feel the same emotions a human can."

**_A hyrbid huh? I've never thought of the possibility but his powers are amazing. I have a feeling we haven't seen the full extent of them either..._**

_Neither do I. Dante also has a brother...One more inclined to the dark side of life...I fear he may be dangerous in this world..._

_**Agreed. Heh Sparda saves the human race and bangs a human chick popping out 2 little hybrid chidren, Damn this guy is the man!**_

_I'd prefer if you kept those comments to yourself...along with your comments of what you think I should be doing to Yuffie..._

_**Fine. Be that way Mr. Boring as HELL. Actually Hell's kinda nice in the summer..**_

_Chaos shut up_

"Whats your story?" Dante asked motioning to Vincent, "I'm interested as to how you ended up with not 1 but 4 demons in your body."

"To make a long story short," Vincent replied keeping his calm reserve, "I scientist by the name of Hojo experimented on me years ago. The results of his experiments as far as I can tell are these demons in me, the complete stop of my aging process, and enhanced senses and physical attributes."

**_Not gonna mention me? Ouch that hurt Valentine!_**

"Whats his name?"

"Hmm?"

"The one that keeps talking to you in your head," Dante said nodding his head, "Seems to like to talk a lot."

**_How the hell did he-_**

"How did you know Vinnie talks to Chaos?!" questioned Yuffie still shocked at Dante's story and what he could do. Dante merely shrugged and said, "The demon exerts a small amount of demonic energy every time it talks in Vincent's head. Its so small I can just barely make out the fluctuations."

Just then Vincent's phone rang and Yuffie got up from the gunslinger walking over to Dante and giving him an unsuspected hug..

"You can crash at my place till you find a way back to your world if you want," Yuffie said, "I owe you for saving my life too. I got a spare room and I can show you around Wutai and stuff!"

"As much as I'd love to do that," Dante said sadly, "If I ended up here theres a good chance my brother did too. If he is here... well...we've got a score to settle..." The demon hunter ended on a sour and grim note looking away at the innocent Wutai Princess.

"Actually," Vincent interjected, "If you don't mind could you stay here and look after Yuffie for me?" The gunman looked serious as he put his phone onto his belt and then added, "Reeve's asked me to check out something on the Northern Continent. I shouldn't be gone for more than a few hours but after tonight's incident I'd rather have someone look after Yuffie, someone I know I can count on."

Dante pulled out a silver coin out of his pocket and flipped it in the air. It landed in Dante's hand and he took a quick glimpse at it and then said, "Alright I'll look after her. I owe you guys for waking up on a nice warm couch instead of the dirt up in the mountains."

"Vinnie!" Yuffie said running to hug the ex-Turk, "You better stay safe you hear! I'll hunt you down myself if you try anything stupid! Promise me you'll be alright!"

"...I promise," Vincent said after kissing Yuffie on the forehead. The ninja blushed at Vincent's public display of affection and lowered her face as to not let Dante see her red face.With a swish of his cloak Vincent left the house leaving a very worried Wutai princess and a very hungry demon hunter.

"Hey got any food?"

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was kinda long guys I was initially gonna break it up into 2 chapters but whats the fun in small chapters when you can have one long one XD Hope you enjoyed it and review if you please! I'll try and bust out the next chapter in a few days. Next Chapter: Confrontations (might change title) 


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy 7

**Warning**: May contain spoilers for DMC3, FF VII, and FF AC

Thanks to all my reviews, lets me know people are reading my work Well take pleasure in knowing I wrote this chapter instead of doing my American Studies report lol This chapter will basically set things up for what I plan to be one hell of a chapter. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Confrontations**

"You have Geostigma…don't you?" muttered Tifa, her eyes locked on the spikey headed blond. Her emotions getting the better of her she followed up with, "Your just gonna give up and die, is that it?"

Cloud stayed silent, not wanting to say out lout what he had already decided in his mind. Lady sat in a chair at the far side of the room watching to two try and work out their problems. She wanted to get answers to her endless list of questions but these two seemed to need to talk things out.

"So it is…" the bartender said shifting in the bed and taking her eyes off Cloud. She was obviously disheartened by Cloud's decision and slightly annoyed. They had defeated countless foes, even the legendary SOLDIER Sephiroth, and saved the world by adverting the catastrophe that was Meteor and Cloud was going to give up against a disease.

"There's no cure…" Cloud replied weakly eyes firmly staring at the ground, not wanting to meet Tifa's brown eyes.

Lady watched Tifa try and convince Cloud to fight the Geostigma while he refused to give in. _'He's just like Dante' _Lady thought reminiscing to when she had first met the demon hunter. Just like Cloud, Dante didn't have a reason to fight. He was just getting by life without a purpose or drive, forsaking his heritage and who he was. Lady felt something flutter within her as she remembered how she was the one who had given him a reason to fight, a reason to move on. Suppressing her emotions she turned her attention back to the conversation.

"Tifa…" Cloud said no louder than a whisper, "I'm not fit to help anyone…Not my family, not my friends…no one."

xXx

Vergil was awakened by the sounds of gunshots in the distance. He dusted off his coat but stopped as he noticed a familiar scent in the air. '_So, he is here…'_

"Damn!" cursed Kadaj as he and his brothers came out of the brush. All three held faces of frustration and disappointment.

"We'll get him next time brother," comforted Yazoo putting a hand on Kadaj's shoulder. But the remnant shook it off in anger and ignored his brother.

"We're taking the kids back to Edge," Kadaj said to Vergil, "We think that's where they're keeping Mother."

"Very well," replied the white haired Devil, "See to the preparations of our departure. In the mean time I have an errand to do first. I shall return shortly." With that he left the remnants and cut through the forest until he came to a clearing with a red clad man standing on the edge of a lake pond.

"You've met my brother have you not?" asked Vergil as he stepped out from the trees. The man swerved around and pointed a gun at him, complexion hard as stone.

'_He looks similar to…'_

**_Dante… _**Chaos grimly finished Vincent's thoughts **_He's definitely Dante's brother…I can feel the same energy from him, treat lightly Valentine_**

Ignoring Chaos's warning Vincent fired a volley at Vergil. He paid for it painfully as Vergil lunged forward deflecting the bullets with his sword and then knocking Cerberus out of Vincent's hand. Vincent didn't even know what hit him as Vergil twirled Yamato in his hand and smashed its hilt into Vincent's chest sending the gunslinger flying into the dirt.

_**What the fuck was that Valentine?! What happened to tread lightly?!**_

'_I had to make sure it was his brother…Looks like it is'_

_**No shit! He walked right over you for crying out loud, Jeez you should listen to me more often!**_

Vergil walked over to the fallen gunman and placed the tip of Yamato under his cheek.

"I'd advise you not to do that again," threatened Vergil icily, "My patience has run thin as of late and you would not want to see me angry. " Vergil sheathed Yamato and walked away from the gunslinger pausing to say, "Tell my brother I shall be waiting for him at Edge and that I look forward to finishing our fight." He left then without another word to leave the gunman to his thoughts.

'_Edge? Is he..in league with Kadaj and his crew?'_

_**If he is, we got a major problem on our hands. This might be too big for you to handle Valentine**_

Vincent got up and dialed Reeve's number on his phone. "Reeve? Its Vincent, tell Cid to pick me up at Icicle Town in an hour…yea we got a problem…"

xXx

The 7th Heaven bar was unusually quiet after Reno and Rude had left. Hours earlier they had told Cloud that Kadaj and hi gang had kidnapped Denzel, Marlene, and the children in Midgar with Geostigma.

"_They're at their base now," said Rude after Cloud and Tifa's argument, "the Forgotten City." Cloud merely looked sadly to the floor, a shadow of his once iron will to help those he loved._

"_Go…" Cloud muttered weakly_

_After silently arguing in the background Reno finally said, "You do it. The base is all yours"_

And so the ex-SOLDIER mounted Fenrir and set off to the one place he dreaded returning to, leaving one confused Lady and one disheartened Tifa.

"Has he always been like that?" questioned Lady right after Cloud had departed, finally wanting some answers she had decided to interrogate the bartender.

"No…He's always been serious but he wasn't always broken…" Tifa answered softly before finally realizing something, "Oh! We haven't been properly introduced! I'm Tifa Lockheart and if you hadn't already guessed that chocobo headed stiff is Cloud Strife. What's your name?"

It was Lady's turn to sadden as she said bitterly, "I don't have a name…But you can call me Lady." She was surprised that Tifa inquire as to why but simply smiled at her and extended her hand. Lady accepted the gesture and shook the bartender's hand.

"Nice to meet you Lady. Welcome to the 7th Heaven Bar in Edge," Tifa said sitting down on one of the bar stools, "Tell me, how is it you met Cloud?"

"To be honest," Lady began, "Cloud and I met by complete accident. I actually landed on him in the desert after something bad happened…Long story short I never expected to end up in the middle of nowhere and crash into him. What about you? What's the story between you and Cloud?"

"Ah!" said Tifa opening her mouth in one big 'AH', "That is a long and very complicated story tied in with an even bigger story. We should save that tale for another time."

"I'll hold you to that," Lady said with a small smile. Then another thought popped into her head as she recalled Tifa's reaction to Cloud giving up against Geostigma, "Hey, are you two…together? I mean you seemed really sad when you found out about Cloud and his…Geostigma"

"Cloud and I…well…you see…eh that's another complicated matter," Tifa responded with a quiet laugh, but her expression changed to one of sadness as she thought more on the matter, "Cloud's been…distant ever since one of our friends passed away 2 years ago. He feels guilty for her death and well, I don't know anymore…I worry about him every time he leaves for a delivery…I-…" Tifa stopped herself before she could go on. If she opened up anymore she was sure she would break out into tears.

"You love him…don't you?" Lady asked a question she already knew the answer to. Tifa's words and actions had already answered it for her. Tifa nodded at Lady holding back tears, "But..?" Lady said what Tifa could not.

"I-…I don't know if he loves me back…" Tifa whispered finally saying what she had been bottling up ever since Cloud had returned to Nibelheim all those years ago. A single tear slide down Tifa's smooth cheek as she shut her eyes to keep the rest from falling, ever since Aeris's death she didn't know what was between her and Cloud.

Seeing her new friend in such a state Lady struggled to find a way to comfort her. '_Damn…I'm not good at things like this…What do I do to cheer myself up when I'm down…Make fun of that cocky Devil!'_

"Don't sweat it Tifa," Lady said regaining her confidence, "Men are just stupid, arrogant, cocky, perverted, pigs who don't know anything! Gah! Trust me, don't fret about that spikey haired idiot. If he can't appreciate you its his loss not yours." Tifa smiled at Lady's enthusiasm at insulting the opposite sex.

Wiping away her tears Tifa said, "Sounds like you've had plenty of experience dealing with men."

"Well…not in your situation…But I know how to set them straight," Lady replied twirling her pistol in her right hand with a smile. _'Wow…when did I start smiling…'_

"So your telling me you've never had anyone interested in you?! Oh I know that's a lie!" Tifa teased regaining her happy-go-at-it mood, "Someone with your looks and skills," she pointed at the Kalina Ann propped up against the bar counter, "Guys must be all over you!"

"Actually…" Lady said looking down to the floor, "Ever since my family was murdered I haven't rally paid attention to my romantic life…Demon hunting is all I've pretty much done since then…Besides guys don't like the a girl's like me who carry all this hardware around, heh, it's actually kinda funny…"

"…I'm sorry about your family Lady…" Tifa said regretting she had somehow lead the conversation to the subject, "…Although I still don't believe you don't have someone special in your life!"

'_Everyone special in my life was taken away from me the day my…father…killed my mother…But…there is…No he's a demon!...A really handsome de-… AGH! Bad thoughts!' _Lady blushed as she though of the white haired half demon. Tifa noticed the tint of red in the young demon hunter's cheeks and smiled mischievously, "Hmm I guess there is someone special in your life…"

"Huh!?" Lady said in surprise, "There's no one like that in my life! He's not even special…uh…I mean…ugh I don't know…its complicated heh"

"Oh, I see," Tifa teased, "Then I guess we're in the same boat."

The two laughed at their guy troubles, both glad to have found someone they could talk to, for a moment they forgot their troubles and enjoyed the other's company. Tifa brought out drinks and the two drowned their worries and problems in them.

'_Cloud…be safe…'_

'_Dante…how **do** I feel about him?...' _

xXx

Wutai buildings became a blur as she sprinted across rooftops following the red wisp in front of her that she could just barely make out. Even with all her training the young ninja was only just keeping up with the demon hunter from another world. After Vincent had left the two Yuffie had tried to not worry but she couldn't help herself, so Dante suggested they play a little game to keep her mind off worrying. It was working. Yuffie was using all her concentration and energy to try and catch up to Dante, but unfortunately Dante wasn't even trying.

"Come on!" Dante yelled back to his pursuer, "Is that the best you can do? I'm not even breaking a sweat!"

"Keep talking you cocky bastard!" retorted Yuffie, "Makes it easier for me to follow you!"

Dante merely laughed, "You can follow me all night if you want! Just because you can follow the sound of my voice doesn't mean your gonna catch up to me!"

The two kept at it for the rest of the night, playing cat and mouse and just enjoying the freedom of the cool night air and no troubles. Finally as the sun began to rise Dante stopped on top of one of the tallest buildings in Wutai. Yuffie landed right behind a few moments later panting heavily and exhausted from their nightly exercise.

"Hey!" Yuffie said in between pants obviously disappointed that the game had ended, "Why'd ya stop! I was catching up to you!"

Dante didn't turn around when he said, "Oh really? Last time I looked you were pretty far behind me." He laughed but was still transfixed upon one thing: the rising sun in the distance. The white haired Devil walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down letting his legs dangle. Yuffie walked over and plopped down next to Dante finally noticing the sun rise.

"Wow…" Yuffie whispered as she marveled at the beauty before her. She had never actually waited for a sun rise or sun set for that matter and she was entranced by its magnificence.

"Yea…" Dante said never taking his eyes off the horizon, "Beautiful isn't it? Sometimes I like to watch the sun rise and pretend I didn't have a care in the world…I'd pretend I didn't have this burden…"

It was then that Yuffie did something that surprised the troubled Son of Sparda; the young princess of Wutai slid her arm around Dante's and leaned her head upon his shoulder.

"You can't run from who you are Dante," Yuffie responded with a soft yawn, "All you can do is accept it and move on with your life."

"…What if that means being alone in the world…?"

"You're never alone Dante…" Yuffie was falling asleep fast and before she finally faded into the realm of dreams she saw the sun shine upon Dante's sad and lonely face.

After he figured she was fast asleep Dante whispered to himself, "I hope your right Yuffie…I hope your right…" Soon Dante also fell asleep letting his troubles fade away for the time being...

* * *

Review if you please! It gives me motivation to write faster XD Anyways next chapter: Convergence Ill try and get it posted as soon as I can but probably won't get id done by this weekend, stupid 5 page report -.- 


	8. Chapter 8: Convergence

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy 7

Warning: May contain spoilers for DMC3, FF VII, and FF AC

Hey guys SO sorry it took me this long to update, been really busy lately with school/girlfriend/basketball/figuring out where to go with the story. Anyways I made this chapter pretty long and I should be writing alot faster soon.Thanks for those who keep on reviewing my work, you guys rock! XD Enjoy!

* * *

**Convergence**

Dante awoke to the sounds of Wutai as the city began to come alive after the long night, and still leaning fast asleep on the demon hunter was one comfortable ninja. For a moment, Dante let his head rest on the others and relaxed, thinking everything fine with the world.

'_Oh that's right…I'm not in my world…Then again…'_ Dante looked down at the tranquil woman cuddling his arm like a pillow _'I wouldn't mind calling this place home…What's there to go back to?'_

Then, as if Sparda himself was in his presence Dante felt as though the amulets around his neck grew heavier, reminding him of his heritage, his duty.

'_Son of Sparda…His blood, his power…his responsibilities and duties…'_

"It was nice while it lasted…" Dante whispered to himself not wanting to wake Yuffie, "But I guess you were wrong Yuffie."

He gently uncurled her arm around his and carefully picked her up. To Dante's content the princess of Wutai did not wake but simply adjusted her position in his arms to get comfortable.

Dante leapt across the buildings of Wutai careful as to not wake Yuffie, his mind slowly returning to reality and his mission.

'_I'm never going to have a normal life…Time to accept it…Guess it's back to hunting down my brother and demons…with Lady…Lady, where are you?'_

The troubled half-Devil arrived shortly at Yuffie's house on the outskirts of Wutai. Upon entering Dante tenderly laid Yuffie on the couch and glanced at the Force Edge exactly where he had left it the night before. Before he could pick it up and leave the quiet of the house was disturbed by a phone ringing. Turning around Dante saw Yuffie get up sleepily and answer it, giving Dante a small smile.

"Hnn…Its Yuffie…" the ninja groaned into the cell phone. Dante was about to give her privacy and leave discreetly but stopped dead in his tracks when Yuffie exclaimed, "WHAT?!" Her eyes were bulging now with surprise. "Yea, yea I'll tell him…Yea we'll be there."

"What's wrong?" Dante questioned as she saw the glint of sadness in Yuffie's eyes, "Something happen to Vincent?"

"…No…He's fine" Yuffie murmured looking to the ground clearly having trouble getting out what she wanted to say, "Its just…uh…well you see…Vinnie met your brother at the Northern Continent…He's waiting at a city called Edge…"

'_Vergil…' _Dante thought as anger erupted from the darkest recesses of his being; it was time to face his brother again…maybe the last time he would have to. He turned away from Yuffie, not wanting her to see him. His face was blank of all emotions save one: cold fury; he wore the mask of death, the face of a killer. And that's what he expected to do when he got to Edge…kill his brother _'…my brother…'_

"…Dante?" Yuffie asked, a little unsure of herself. The man standing before her wasn't the loose and carefree guy she had come to know. This was the Son of Sparda of legends; the hybrid Devil who held the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Let's go," Dante replied coldly, not a single trace of his former personality in his death chilling voice, "I wouldn't wanna keep my brother waiting." The white haired Devil sheathed his sword upon his back and said nothing more, while an unnerved and now sad ninja readied her things.

'_What are you up to this time Vergil…' _ Dante pondered in his head _'…If I have to…I will kill you brother…'_

xXx

From the shadows he watched, ever vigilant and always listening as Rufus Shinra and Kadaj carried on the conversation. The three were situated high up in a half built building overlooking the Edge Central Square as multitudes of people were gathered around the Meteor Crisis monument.

"So bring your Jenova's and your Sephiroth's," Rufus said to Kadaj, "We'll do what we've always done and come out on top every time."

"Then lets put an end," Kadaj replied, material glowing in his arm," to all of this…" A ball of glowing energy sprang forth and shot into the sky creating a dark vortex where it stopped. And from its gathering clouds a beast of great power started to form unleashing a mighty shriek; people were sure to get hurt and the destruction at hand could not be measured. But none of this mattered to him; he had other more important _family_ matters to attend to. Vergil would sit back and watch the show and judge for himself if these remnants deserved to be infused with the power of Jenova, and when the time came he would deal with his brother.

xXx

Lady shot left and right killing a never ending tide of Shadow Creepers as they terrorized the crowd and tried to attack herself and Tifa. The two had come running to the Meteor monument as they heard screams and angry shouts erupting from it earlier. What they found were several Geostigma infected children mesmerized by Yazoo and Loz who were palnning to destroy the monument.

"Come and get it you demon scum!" yelled Lady mockingly at the fel creatures, "Tifa! Grab the kids and let's go! I don't have enough ammunition to keep this up all day!" When she received no response she glanced back to see Tifa looking shocked at the sky with Denzel protectively in her arms. Lady followed her eyes to the gargantuan dragon that had formed in the sky.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Bahamut SIN," answered Tifa grimly recognizing one of their material summons, "Kadaj and his gang must be using the material he stole from Cloud." Bahamut SIN landed right on top of the Meteor monument growling as it sent gusts of wind into the square knocking people over and such. Lady aimed the Kalina Ann at it but was stopped by Tifa before she could fire. "What?!" Lady yelled over the winds

"We need to get the kids out of here! We can fight later!" Tifa replied carrying Denzel in her arms and was grabbing another child by the hand. Lady looked back at the dragon whose eyes were now glowing red and its mouth gushing forth blue flame; it was readying for an attack. Tifa was right. She shouldered her weapon and picked up two more kids before running as hard and as fast as she could away from the monument.

Behind her Bahamut SIN leaped into the air its flames focusing into one ball of energy concentrated at its mouth. Tifa and Lady saw from the corner of their eyes Reno and Rude fleeing from the impending attack carrying the rest of the kids. _'Looks like they are good for something'_ Lady thought. A terrible roar cut through the air just then as Bahamut SIN unleashed its Giga Flare attack annihilating the monument and sending all those in the square flying.

xXx

_A few hours before hand…_

The Highwind rocketed through the blue skies of the world, its thrusters operating at maximum capacity, its destination: Edge. After picking up Red XIII and Cait Sith from Cosmo Canyon, Cid had come to get Yuffie and a mysterious stranger. Barret had headed out earlier in his truck when he heard Edge was in danger.

"Ugh!" groaned Yuffie as she teetered uncomfortably next to the front railing in the cockpit, "…Cid…Can't you fly this thing any smoother?"

"Quit your yappin'!" Cid scolded back, "Unless you want us to get there a week from now get used to it." Cid jerked the controls causing a brief shake in the ship.

"CID!" Yuffie yelled at the now laughing pilot. She was ready to dish out a string of venomous insults but was efficiently stopped by a woozy feeling from her stomach. Yuffie slapped her hand to her mouth to make sure she didn't vomit all over the cockpit; she had gotten a month's worth of yelling from Cid last time that happened.

"Hang in there lassie!" comforted the mechanical Cait Sith, perched comfortably on a sleeping Red XIII, "We'll be in Edge soon!" Even without Reeve remotely controlling the robot it still held a cheerful and positive personality.

"By the way," Cait Sith added, "I was meaning to ask. Who's that friend of yours?" The question immediately focused Yuffie, woke Red, and caused Cid to glance over at the mechanical cat.

"His name is Dante," Yuffie replied sadly as her thoughts strayed to the white haired half-demon who was currently keeping himself in solitude on the ship's open lower deck. "Vince and I met him…uh…couple days ago. He's from…err…Wutai!" Yuffie lied not wanting to spill Dante's secret. Something that personal could only be told by him. "Yea, he's a good friend from Wutai…Uh…He's visiting me…and… yea…" She tried to keep a straight face but Yuffie wasn't really the best liar.

"Are you alright lassie?" asked Cait Sith tilting his head a little, "I thought you said you just met him a few days ago, how can he be a good friend if you've only just met him? And why would he be visiting you if you live in the same city?"

"The brat's lying to us," grunted Cid. Yuffie waved her hands furiously in front of her chest trying to think up an excuse when she was saved from an explanation.

"The spirits rage around that one," Red XIII interjected letting out a silent yawn before continuing, "They sense his anger and his pain. It's best to leave matters like those alone; we'd only be meddling."

'_I always knew I liked Red'_ Yuffie thought as she let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks a bunch Red!" The red lion nodded and returned to his nap. _'…Though they are right, I wonder how Dante's holding up…'_

Elsewhere on the ship Dante was preparing for the upcoming fight. Out on the deck of the Highwind he furiously swung the Force Edge in a chain of sword strikes, deadly and precise. His sword cut through the air in vicious lines and getting faster by the second. Unlike when he usually fought, the Son of Sparda remained eerily quiet and entirely focused; focused on his mission: Vergil.

His brother had crossed the line last time, putting Lady, an innocent bystander in danger, to get at him. It was one thing when they got hurt from their bickering, but it was a totally different matter when others got hurt because of their feud.

'_He almost killed her…' _Dante thought as he recalled their last encounter _'…Without even a second thought, he could have killed her…Lady…'_ His emotions were seizing him, the fire inside him raging wrathfully, when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Dante?" Yuffie called out from the doorway a little uncertain if she should get involved "You alright?" Dante stopped his duel with his invisible assailant but did not turn around to face the worried ninja.

"I'm fine," he said as he sheathed the Force Edge onto his back. He surprised himself as the voice that came from his mouth was cold and harsh…almost like his brothers'.

"Hey!" Yuffie scolded, "I'm just trying to make you feel better! You don't have to go and bite off my head…" Dante slumped his shoulders as he softened his voice and said, "I'm sorry Yuffie. You didn't deserve that…"

"It's cool…I know it must be hard-"

"Yuffie…Could you just leave me alone…"

'_He's so much like Vincent before. Ugh! Why can't men just admit they have a problem and ask for help! No I'm not gonna let him down that easy!'_

"No!" yelled Yuffie angrily over the sound of the winds "I **can't** just leave you alone! You're my friend Dante, and by Leviathan I'm going to stand by you no matter what the problem is!"

Dante slowly looked over his shoulder, eyes a storm of emotions and feelings. He was a demon, a killing machine that did not deserve friends like Yuffie. He wasn't even capable of being…loved. No, Devils didn't get happy endings, they faced an eternity of conflict and death.

"…Devils don't deserve friends Yuffie…" Dante said barely above the sound of a whisper. But the now infuriated ninja heard him. _'He is so like Vincent!' _

Before she could respond the clouds parted and the city of Edge came into view accompanied by Cid's voice yelling "We're here!" over the intercom.

xXx

Lady groaned in pain as she struggled to pick herself up from the ground. Aside from the buzzing in here ears from the explosion she could just faintly make out the shrieks of Bahamut SIN behind her and the screams of the people. She spotted Tifa a few yards in front of her unmoving on the ground.

Instantly her pain and fatigue disappeared as one of her only friends could possibly be hurt. Lady rushed to her side and shook her desperately.

"Tifa! Tifa!" exclaimed Lady praying to whomever that she was fine, "Wake up Tifa!" To her content she received a low groan from the barmaid.

"Son of a bitch!"

Lady looked over her shoulder to see Denzel rush at Bahamut SIN which had been digging through the ashes of the Meteor Monument. Its attention now turned to the little boy rushing forward at it apparently unafraid. The dragon roared and was about to cut through the child when a missile hit him square in the face.

"Denzel!" Lady called out desperately trying to find a hidden source of energy in herself "Get away from that thing!" Unfortunately the boy stupidly ignored her plea and continued onward, but was stopped as Bahamut SIN's head emerged through the smoke. There was no way she was going to make it in time to save him Lady surmised even as she pushed herself up and dashed forward.

To her relief, before the dragon could gobble up Denzel he was pulled aside by a bulky black man with what appeared to be a gun welded on to his right hand.

"You go take care of Marlene, alright?!" he said and pushed Denzel in the direction of Tifa. With a roar he fired away at Bahamut SIN, his gun arm blazing as it pumped a wave of projectiles at the beast.

xXx

The Highwind was above the city square in seconds, right above all the havoc and commotion. Smoke drifted upwards into the blue sky as little dots dashed about on the ground and screams of terror rippled through the air.

_'Looks like one hell of a party' _Dante thought as the adrenaline in him started to rise. A small grin formed at the corner of his mouth as he thought of the "fun" he was going to have. That smirk was quickly wiped off of his face as his enhanced senses made out a familiar figure on the ground rushed forward towards something shrouded by the immense amount of smoke, something big. Dante felt something twinge within him as the form of Bahamut SIN pierced the veil of the smoke cloud surrounding it. Without even hesitating the demon hunter leaped from the Highwind's deck instantly plummeting to the ground.

"Dante?!" Yuffie yelled after him as she rushed to the railing and peered down into the city. The Highwind had yet to descend to a safe altitude for parachutes let alone free fall, what Dante was doing looked like suicide.

xXx

Lady grabbed Denzel as he approached and said, "Leave the fighting to the big people 'kay? Go and help Tifa." Denzel nodded and ran towards the now semi-conscious bartender who still lay on the ground. Focusing back on the situation at hand Lady turned back to see the black stranger fire a large plasma bolt from his weapon as the Bahamut SIN lunged at him; to his dismay the blast did not stop the hulking beast's charge.

With precision and accuracy Lady fired a missile straight into the dragon's side knocking it from its collision course with the frozen Barret. Barret raised a clenched fist to Lady and nodded in thanks. Putting the Kalina Ann back onto her back Lady wiped out her Uzi and pistol. Unfortunately she didn't even notice a familiar enemy creep up behind her.

Lady only heard the scream of agony and dissolving sand; she turned back in complete surprise as a large crater now replaced where a Hell Vanguard once stood. Her heart fluttered with joy as a certain white haired demon hunter emerged from the dust . Without thinking she rushed forward and hugged Dante.

Caught by complete surprise Dante wrapped his arms around her, glad to know she was safe. And **she **was actually hugging **him!** _'What the hell did I miss?'_ But his moment of happiness was short lived as the fact that his brother was somewhere in this city infected his mind. _'...No, I can't get her involved anymore...I can't put her in danger any longer...'_

_'Dante...?' _Lady looked up into his visage confused and worried as she felt his body tense and then push her slowly away. His face was blank, devoid of any emotion while his radiant blue eyes were dull and clouded; it was nothing like the Dante she had come to know.

Twirling Ebony and Ivory he turned away from her and locked onto the beast wreaking havoc on the city. Red XIII, Cait Sith, and Barret were locked in combat with the fierce dragon unloading all they had into it.

"We can catch up later," His voice was identical to the tone he had used earlier with Yuffie, cold and harsh; just like his brother's. Lady could only watch in shock as Dante rushed into the fray guns blazing, utterly perplexed at what he had become. What had happened since they had gotten separated? What could have broken an untamable spirit like Dante's?

Bahamut SIN roared in pain as a volley of bullets and a shuriken slammed into its face causing the gargantuan beast to lash out in a frenzy. It's deadly claws hit nothing but air as Yuffie and Dante dodged away expertly landing simultaneously next to each other.

Catching her shuriken as it spun back Yuffie scolded Dante saying, "What the hell was that back up in the Highwind?! I thought you died, damn it!! Don't you **EVER** do that to me again!"

"Fight now, talk later," Dante merely responded grabbing the ninja by the waist and jumping out of the way as Bahamut SIN lunged at them. Failing to grasp it's target the dragon was enraged even more as Cerberus's bullets dug into its thick hide. Yuffie beamed as she saw Vincent land on Bahamut's face continually firing a barrage of bullets into it.

"Vinnie!"

Vincent nodded to her as he expertly landed a back flip on an adjacent building. That little distraction was all Bahamut SIN needed to get a clear shot at Dante and Yuffie. But before he could launch his Mega Flare Cid dropped onto its beak driving the Venus Gospel into its face and redirecting its line of fire, the Mega Flare attack just barely missed Dante and Yuffie. Red XIII caught the blond pilot as he was shaken off and set him down. They all fought with vigor and valor continually assaulting Bahamut SIN.

The dragon reared for another attack but was halted by a vicious onslaught from a spiky haired blond who came out of nowhere.

"Cloud!" Yuffie exclaimed as she recognized the "chocobo head" warrior.

Lady was about to charge back into battle when she was abruptly held back by Dante. The huntress shot a look back and said, "Let me go!" Dante merely shook his head, eyes ever locked onto the figure clad in black persistently combating the dragon.

"This is his fight, not ours." Around him the others also withheld their attacks. This battle was Cloud's and Cloud's alone. They also knew that Cloud was perfectly capable of taking care of the situation, an Ex-Soldier doesn't need any help.

Unfortunately, Vergil did not like how kadaj's plans were faring and decided to take matters into his own hands. He left Kadaj with Shinra and disappeared into the city, stopping only to unsheathe Yamato as he stepped out of the darkness, light refracting off the blade sending a very distinct flash of light. To many such a simple and quick beam of light would be dismissed as nothing. Dante on the other hand noticed it from the corner of his eye, his vision locking onto the fading figure of a white haired man clad in blue...

"Yuffie!" Dante barked, anger bursting forth from inside him, "Take care of Lady!...And.." His tone lowered and his eyes dulled as he looked back at the ninja and said, "...Goodbye..." With that the demon hunter rocketed off in pursuit of his brother, his speed too fast for any to follow. Behind him a bewildered Yuffie and Vincent were left to restrain a breaking Lady. Tifa sympathized with the girl turning Barret and Cid from the scene not wanting them to make any snide and insensative comments. Red XIII merely shook his head in sorrow.

"Ill omens and despair follow that one...

* * *

I wanted to put SOO much more into this chapter but decided not to cause didn't wanna make it like OMFGLONG. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Review if you please!!

Next Chapter: Dual of the Fates


	9. Chapter 9: Dual of the Fates

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy or Devil May Cry

**Warning:** May contain spoilers for FF AC, FF VII, and DMC3

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Been busy busy lately. I thought I'd have more time but I was wrong, school's been so annoying lately and a certain lady has most of my attention as of late XD Heres the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!!

* * *

**Dual Of The Fates**

"Where the hell you going!?" Yuffie yelled in vain after the long gone demon hunter. She struggled to restrain a reckless Lady, frantically trying to break free and pursue someone she had just found out was ok and now was off to get himself killed again.

"Let me go!" Lady protested as she failed to shake off the little ninja that had her in a bear hug. Something was wrong, seriously wrong. Dante was in trouble and although she had yet to straighten out her feelings for him she was still compelled to go after him and stand by his side.

"You'd only be getting in his way," interjected Vincent putting his human hand on Lady's shoulder somehow calming the crazed huntress. Vincent remembered all to well Vergil's prowess in battle: his deadly and precise form, power beyond that which humans should have, and most vividly, his cold and remorseless attitude.

Everyone's attention suddenly turned to the battle at hand as Cloud landed in the middle of the group, First Ken emanating with material infused power, and Bahamut SIN rocketed into the sky, mouth agape and blue fire spilling forth.

"Lady," Tifa said empathetically towards her newfound sister, "I know you want to help him out, I really do. But you would be a lot more help here at the moment. I promise after we settle this we'll all help you look for him."

Lady looked at her a little unsure if she could really trust these people. Tifa didn't seem like the kind of person to back out of a deal and everyone else had proved themselves in battle. "You promise?"

"I promise."

xXx

Elsewhere, Dante vigorously hounded his brother, flying through the streets of Edge, sights locked on the blue blur only meters ahead of him. He would settle things here and now, with blood and cold steel: One shall stand, and one shall fall.

_Stop running you bastard! _Dante screamed in his mind, showing no signs of his wrath and vehemence of his brother on his exterior. But inside his emotions had gotten the better of the usually cool headed demon hunter and had brewed a storm so powerful it was on the brink of driving Dante insane.

Vergil on the other hand steeled his nerves, controlling himself. Just the fact that he had self control where his brother did not brought him immeasurable pleasure. _Come brother, follow me blindly to your inevitable doom. _

He would lead Dante somewhere where their feud could not be interrupted and there he would confront the only person who could stop him now and smite him finally; everything was going according to his plan.

The Sons of Sparda eventually made their way out of Edge and into the barren wastelands of the desert. There, in the middle of nowhere where no one could interrupt them. This was their battleground; their ring of blood.

xXx

The Highwind maintained a steady altitude over the deserted ruins of Midgar staying within a relatively safe distance away from the intense fighting going on below. After Dante's sudden departure Lady and the others focused on vanquishing Bahamut SIN. They succeeded in defeating the monstrous dragon only to have Kadaj and his gang escape Edge with their goal: Jenova...

Cloud had instinctively pursued Kadaj and his brothers on Fenrir while the others rushed to the Highwind. The chase ended at the crumbling shadow of what was once Midgar as Cloud and Kadaj engaged each other in their climactic battle.

One sided at first, Cloud lost his clear advantage as Kadaj finally opened a black box and fused with Jenova cells...thus another Sephiroth was born, as the black box plummeted to the ground forgotten, containing the last drops of Jenova cells...

"Sephiroth!" Yuffie exclaimed as Cloud clashed blades with the evolved Remnant. Cait Sith, Barret, and Cid shared her reaction to this twist but were subsequently hushed by Vincent.

"Cloud can handle this on his own," the gunslinger said coolly not even bothering to look up from where he was leaning, "He doesn't need our help."

Red XIII and Tifa both nodded in agreement. The three stayed remained silent as the others barraged them with questions and such complaints; all the while Lady focused on the battle below reminded of something by how the two skilled warriors fought fiercely.

Vincent kept a close eye on Lady. Her reaction to Dante was enough to distinguish that she was not from this world and that her line of work was something alike to Dante's. But did she know what he was capable of? Of his twin brother? Those cold hard icy blue eyes kept coming back to Vincent's mind.

_You thinking what I'm thinking?_

_**No shit I'm thinking what your thinking! I'm in YOUR friggen head Valentine, jeez. Though I agree getting involved between those two will be a pain in the neck. And that Vergil guy...gah I'm not even gonna say it...**_

_Ditto_

The demonic gunslinger was brought back to reality when a very distinct and familiar glow came from below, _Cloud's Omnislash_... thought Vincent.

"Yea! Go Cloud!"

"That's me boy!"

"Way to go Spikey!"

Everyone on board was exuberant at Sephiroth's defeat, even lady who had a load on her mind smiled if not for a moment. The sky brightened and Aerith washed everything away with rain. But the happy ending wasn't going to last as a bullet zipped through the air and pierced Cloud's chest.

"Cloud!" yelled Tifa panic and fear shaking the usually composed martial artist.

Cloud roared, swerved around, and charge at his assailants: Yazoo and Loz. He fell right into their trap...

Just as Cloud reached them, First Ken at his side, the two condensed their materia into one titanic explosion that ripped apart the building. The skies darkened and continued to cry, but not for the reason everyone on the Highwind thought...

xXx

"Well met brother," Vergil said composedly, every bit of him in total control as he ended his brother's pursuit and stopped, "You do our heritage proud."

He was answered by a salvo of bullets from Ebony and Ivory, two or three evading Yamato and biting into his skin. Vergil flinched just barely ignoring the pain.

"Let's skip the banter and get to the part where I kick your ass!" roared Dante as he charged forward, the Force Edge dragging beside him.

Their blades met with a clang and sent dust into the air. It was a bitter fight, unlike any other squabbles the two had gotten into; no words were exchanged between them as they traded blows that would kill a normal human being ten times over.

One fought for uncertain love and out of duty, upholding everything he believed in

One fought for power and out of hatred, reaching for a destiny that could never be fulfilled.

Both were in for one hell of a fight.

They fought mercilessly, soaking the dry earth around them blood red, steel biting into their skin constantly. Both skilled warriors enhanced with demonic powers from their father and strengthened by passion from their mother...Both brothers, family...the Twin Sons of Sparda.

The Planet mourned for the two, clouding the skies with its laments. Even though the two came from a different dimension the Planet knew, the Lifestream sensing all of their emotions and power. The Planet cried for the two, showering the desert with rain...

xXx

Somehow, by some miracle, by some act of God, he was alive. Brought forth from a pool of water in the church Cloud was found after the cataclysmic explosion in Midgar, his life saved by Aerith and Zack's spirits in the Lifestream. With the pure water Cloud cured the last remnants of Geostigma and it was over...Or so they thought.

Even Lady who was deeply confused and troubled was momentarily content and relaxed that the fight with Sephiroth was over and Cloud was finally at peace. Yet even as they left the church to board the Highwind it continued to rain and dark clouds still floated in the sky.

"I don't get it," Yuffie said out looking up into the sky, "Sephiroth's dead, Kadaj's gang is gone, and Cloud isn't walking around with a lump of coal up his ass anymore. So how come Aerith is still making it rain?"

"The Planet is..." started Red XIII closing his eyes, "mourning...For what reason I know not."

"Whatever reason it's crying, it must be very serious, the rain has gotten heavier and the skies haven't brightened up one bit," Tifa said a little worry in her tone.

As the Highwind ascended into the sky Vincent shuddered outwardly drawing attention to himself from a certain ninja.

"Vinnie?"

"I..." the gunslinger stood up straight and composed himself, "...I know where Dante is..." His eyes were fixated upon Lady who now dreaded what was happening.

Cloud instinctively put his hand on the hilt of the First Ken and said, "Coincidence?"

"Unlikely," replied Vincent, eyes stark cold and...fearful, "He's in the desert. head East Cid." the blond nodded and turned his airship.

_**I don't like this...**_

_Neither do I...Have you...ever felt anything like that before?_

_**Not on this Planet...**_

xXx

Only a few miles away the battle between brothers raged on. Rock debris and mud splattered everywhere as the two Devil Triggered demons fought viscously in the pouring rain. They were moving so fast that the rain drops looked like they were suspended in the air until they were disturbed by a body or a sword.

Breaking off from their sword dance Dante leaped backwards and loosed a storm of demonic infused bullets at Vergil. The target of the bullets deflected them with ease sending the projectiles in a suspended free fall in mid air. Before the bullets could fall Vergil sent them whizzing back with the Yamato.

Dante was caught off guard and hurtled into the ground as his own bullets slammed into his chest. Vergil wasted no time and came at his brother slashing at him several times. Using Vergil's own momentum Dante retaliated with a roundhouse slash sending his brother a couple of feet. Energizing his father's sword Dante hurled it into Vergil, pinning him to the ground.

A continuous stream of bullets smashed into Vergil as he lay impaled in the mud. It seemed that this could be the checkmate but Vergil would not settle for it. With a roar the Force Edge flew out of Vergil's abdomen as he used his demonic energy.

Catching the sword in midair, Dante locked swords with his brother once again, both with eyes glowing brilliant gold.

They both reverted to their human forms and collapsed on the ground as the rain resumed its normal descending speed. Their blood formed small pools around them and both looked ragged and exhausted. Breathing heavily the Sons of Sparda hauled themselves onto their feet, neither one of them ready to give in, the thought not even crossing their mind.

"This is foolishness...Dante," Vergil managed in between strenuous breaths, the rain had soaked his hair and it splayed all about his face. To anyone who did not know the two, they looked like exact identical twins...

"Why do you refuse to gain power?-" Vergil winced as a rather large gash on his stomach sent a pang of pain through his body.

"I just don't like you bro," Dante retorted pointing the Force Edge toward his brother.

Neither of them payed any heed to the roaring engine of the approaching Highwind. Their eyes were locked onto the others, it wasn't just a physical duel between the two, it was also a battle of wills...And on that front neither would budge as well...

xXx

The women gasped and the men gaped as the Highwind's lights fell upon the Sons of Sparda. Both were covered in cuts, bruises, and shredded clothing and their blood formed pools all around them. What shocked most of the people on board the airship was the striking similarity, in the fact the identical appearances of the two stone cold warriors.

"Leviathan..." whispered Yuffie as she turned into Vincent's chest. The gunman kept silent although he was shocked at the carnage the two could endure.

**_In all the years I have been in existence, never have I seen anything like this..._**

"Dante..." muttered Lady with clenched teeth. _This is all Vergil's fault... _she thought, her anger building up inside of her. Gripping Kalina Ann Lady made for the exit ramp, but was blocked by Cloud.

"No way I'm letting you down there," Cloud said his voice definite and forceful, "Not while those two are still like that."

"And there's no way I'm gonna sit up here nice and cozy like while Dante fights alone!" Lady replied as she made to push past the Ex-Soldier.

"Lady," Vincent started as he grabbed her arm, "I've seen a fraction of what those two can do. And I'm sure you know exactly what they're capable of. Dante entrusted us with your care and I'm sure he would not appreciate it if we let you walk brashly into danger. Your only going to get in the way."

Lady's hazel eyes met directly with Vincent's crimson orbs and she faltered.

_He's right...But, Dante..._

"Don't worry Lady," Yuffie said suddenly embracing the demon huntress, "Dante can take care of himself."

"Look!" shouted Barret.

xXx

"Looks like your about to be bailed out by your so called friends again," Vergil said mockingly.

"Don't worry about it," Dante retorted, "It's just you and me. Its **always **been you and me bro. Lets end this."

"I couldn't agre-" Vergil was interrupted by...something...something in his head, calling him.In that moment of confusion Vergil was swayed from the pointless battle he was in but Dante was already chargin at him in his Devil Trigger state.

"Another time brother," Vergil said angrily as he entered Devil Trigger himself and made his escape. Dante's blade met nothing but air as it crashed into the spot where his brother had been. He had focused all his energy into one last attack and was utterly spent. With his brother no where in sight, the Son of Sparda reverted to his human self and collapsed onto the wet ground.

He faintly heard someone calling his name as he faded out of consciousness...

Vergil on the other hand was urged towards Midgar, drawn by something. Something more important than killing his brother...Something that wanted to live again...Something called Jenova...

* * *

Review please! They make my day ) and cough make me write faster cough ; ) 


	10. Chapter 10: Humiliation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy

**Warning:** May contain spoilers for DMC 3, FF VII, and FF AC

Again SO sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Summer's been keeping me busy playing with explosives, camping, hanging out, and a lot more stuff. Anyways this chapter is all about the evil half of the Sparda Twins focusing on his problems and his schemes. Kinda made some of my own characters and just kinda went with it! Also I'm thinking of upping the rating on this story if you know what I mean wink If you guys don't want that tell me in advance lol Hope you guys enjoy it

* * *

**Humiliation  
**

Through the barren desert and into the ruins of the city he traveled, silent and swift as a shadow; his senses carefully attuned like a radio trying to pinpoint a faint frequency.

_I'm…here…Come to me…Son of Sparda…_

Rain continued to pelt his ragged form, and heedless of his wounds Vergil continued his search of what was once Midgar. Something had called to him out in the desert, something faint yet potent, something that wanted to be found. If he didn't find it soon it would fade from the Planet and he would never be able to find it again. But where was it? What was it….?

His battle with Dante had weakened the hybrid substantially and he gradually slowed and began to stumble as he trotted through the desolate ruins. Even demons have their limits.

Finally, as his energy gave out, Vergil tripped and crashed onto the muddy ground; ragged and beaten.

He struggled to get back up, but only managed to prop himself onto his knees, too weak to even stand. Rain continued to fall ceaselessly and Vergil's head sagged to his chest as his mind bordered unconsciousness, and for a moment he was about to just give up his search and collapse right then and there…

Until a maniacal laugh broke the silence of the dead city. His eyes instantly snapped open turning towards a crumbled building to his right, and his right hand instinctively moved to Yamato.

"Well well well," came a deep baritone voice from the shadows, "What have we here? One of infamous Son's of Sparda! Broken and weak."

"How tragic," answered another voice to Vergil's left, "I had expected more of Sparda's offspring. I guess I was wrong."

"There there Selina," came a third velvety voice from behind Vergil, "After coming out of something like that fight, I'd hardly think any of us would still be in one piece."

From his right came forth a gargantuan hound like beast on its hind legs. Its eyes and hair burned with hateful intensity and smoke erupted forth from his jaws. The beast had long devil like horns and dark red skin, muscles rippling as it lumbered forward towards it prey.

In contrast, a scanty dressed woman seductively walked from Vergil's ;left an impish grin on her visage. She had large velvety looking wings and her skin was a glowing pale color. On her hip was a spiked whip carefully rolled until its master unfurled it for her dark purposes.

"I have waited years for this day to come," growled the fiery goliath, his fiery hair burning brighter, "I, Huran, the last Hell Hound, shall claim my vengeance!"

With a roar he bulldozed forward, and because of current state Vergil could not dodge the powerful uppercut to his torso. The blow sent him flying like a rag doll hard into the pavement meters away. But Huran did not stop his onslaught, for before Vergil could rise the giant hound propped his dazed body on his feet.

Vergil was hurtled again as Huran sent two titanic punches to his face. The Hell Hound proceeded to yank a dilapidated lamp post from the ground and baseball Vergil into the side of a building.

Using his breath of fire Huran heated the lamp pole's tip and used it as a javelin to impale the Son of Sparda into the wall. Vergil groaned in pain as the heated piece of metal pierced his stomach. His fight with Dante had weakened him substantially and retaliation was not much of an option.

"My turn sweetheart," insisted Selina as she uncurled her deadly weapon.

The succubus lashed at Vergil, the spiked whip wrapping around his neck. With a forceful tug she squeezed his throat and Vergil could only claw at the whip and be forced to walk forward, sliding painfully off the metal pole that pinned him to the wall.

Jerking the whip, Selina dragged Vergil across the ground in a brutal circle. Vergil could only manage to growl as the succubus whipped him across the pavement, smashing his already battered body into ruble, abandoned cars, and all manner of debris, all the while the sexy vixen laughed maniacally.

"Enough," commanded the third demon emerging into the pouring rain, "It's time to end this."

Vergil lifted his eyes to see a tall humanoid looking demon. His skin was black and all manner of intricate gold tattoos covered his bare torso. The demon was cloaked and a hood draped over his visage but still its glaring yellow eyes pierced through the darkness and rain. In his right hand there was a elongated scimitar and in the left a jeweled gauntlet embraced his entire forearm. Even in his weakened state Vergil could feel the power and anger emanating from this being.

"Aww," whined Selina, making a pouting face,"I was just starting to have fun!"

"Aye," barked Huron, "I want him to die slowly and as painfully as possible."

"And you two underestimate the power of Sparda!" retorted the hooded figure, "His sons are not to be trifled with lightly! Even now his wounds heal; slowly, yes, but healing nonetheless."

The hooded demon walked over to Vergil and picked him up easily with his gauntleted hand. With an effortless motion he hurtled Vergil into the side of a building.

"Given enough time," continued the black skinned demon, "And we're all dead. That includes all of you mindless buffoons!" The hooded demon waved his sword around and a score or more variations of Hell Sloths, Vanguard, and other demons appeared.

"You do not command me demon spawn!" roared Huron, skin vibrantly glowing red and rain evaporating as it hit it, "None but the Lords of Hell themselves my order a Hell Hound!"

As the three demons and their legion of hell spawn argued over the matter on whether to kill Vergil now and later, the Son of Sparda rolled on his back and closed his eyes. Pain coursed through the innumerable wounds that had been inflicted onto him and death seemed inevitable.

_This is the end…And here I thought my brother would be the one to finally kill me…_

…_No…No! This is not how the Son of Sparda dies!...I will not die like this, at the hands of pathetic underlings…_

Pride would not let Vergil give up and give in to his so called fate and that tiny essence of confidence was all that was needed to awaken what he had been looking for.

…_Vergil…_

The half demon hybrid opened his eyes and turned his head to find his savior. There, barely a few feet away from him lay a smashed open black box…oozing out a glowing green slime. Vergil's eyes widened as one word repeated in his mind

_JENOVA_

With the last ounces of his being, Vergil crawled forward, clawing at the mud as he came closer and closer to his goal. All he needed was…one…tiny…drop…on his hand….

"I **will **exact my vengeance upon the spawn of Sparda!" bellowed Huron towering over the vigil figure of the black demon, "And none shall keep me from it! Not even a rift walker shall stop me."

"The pooch is right," said Selina licking her lips, "I want to squeeze the life out of him _slowly_."

"If your intent is to die," retorted the rift walker, "Then do so at your own expense and at your own time. This once in a lifetime opportunity to kill Sparda's sons is mine for the taking and I will not allow your petty torture games to get me tossed into oblivion."

"And yet into oblivion and utter nothingness is your fate…"

Selina's eyes widened as she glared at where Vergil's broken body once lay.

"He's gone!" exclaimed the succubus instinctively reaching for her faithful whip.

Within a fraction of a second almost all of the lesser demons were brutally dismembered by an invisible assailant, their severed appendages flying everywhere. Their deaths were so quick that retaliation and even a scream were out of the question. While the three stronger demons held their ground, backs to each other, the others were slaughtered one by one, and Vergil had yet to reveal himself.

"Weak, pathetic insects..." echoed Vergil menacingly "...such weakness is intolerable...and should be dealt with accordingly..."

Huron, Selina, and the Rift Walker tightened their little hopeless circle of defense and felt a sudden tingle run up their spine: _fear..._

Then without sound or warning, a figure with angelic yet pitch black wings emerged from the shadows and rocketed into the three. The Rift Walker and Selina were simultaneously knocked back while Vergil aimed for Huron's head. With the Yamato in his right and an extended katana in his left which could only be the Masamune, Vergil viciously gouged out the great hound's eyes.

Huron recoiled back in great agony clawing at thin air with his vision permanently gone. Vergil then forced the beast to its knees with three swift strokes of his swords.

"A Hell Hound of Hell should know better," taunted Vergil which was now layered with another that neither three demons had ever heard, "Never wound what you can't kill...In this case, never toy with something that can still fight back."

"I will tear you apart!!" yelled Huron

Vergil silenced the hound by impaling each hand into the ground with his swords. Huron tried to reel back, pain coursing through his entire body and helpless to fight back.

"Huron! Last Hell Hound of Hell!" exclaimed Vergil his arms extended into the air, a small grin slowly formed on his shrouded visage, "Correction...You _were_ the last Hell Hound."

A shockwave emitted from his form as Vergil entered into his newly improved Devil Trigger form. His once icy blue demonic skin had changed to midnight, silver patterns adorned his body, and his black wings shriveled into bony and deathly looking wings while his entire body was shrouded in a dark mist.

Huron roared, knowing the inevitable, as Vergil literally ripped the hound's head off by the horns.

All the while the Rift Walker and Selina had been watching in pure horror, frozen in place by fear. Now Selina was driven by it and began to flee, but in a second Vergil appeared in front of her, swords drawn.

"Resistance is futile," said Vergil without an ounce of pity or remorse in his voice.

But before he could kill the now trembling succubus the Rift Walker rushed forward and kneeled before him.

"Mercy! Mercy O Great One!" pleaded the black demon, "Please! Spare our miserable lives and we shall serve you! Please!" Selina joined in kneeling and Vergil considered the offer for a moment.

_Slay them..._

_No_

_They humiliated you...hurt you..._

_No, these fools might be useful in getting rid of that meddlesome brother of mine...Yes...I know exactly what to do.._

"Very well," declared Vergil, "Your souls are now eternally mine. Rift Walker, what is your name?"

"...Magnus...My Lord..."

"I have a special task for you to do...And as for you Selina, it has been ages since I have felt the warmth of a woman...human or otherwise..."

_Dante...your time is at an end brother..._

_Cloud...I'm back..._

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Dark Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy

Warning: May contain spoilers for DMC3, FF VII, and FF AC

Was kinda on a writing spree and decided to update this quick lil chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Dark Vision**

_It was dark and late, the streets and alleyways of the town were deserted. Yet even in this late hour two young boys ran through the streets caught up in their game with no care in the world. _

_Both children had messy white hair and moved faster than most humans could ever hope to be._

"_Can't catch me!" the young incarnation of Vergil yelled back to Dante. _

"_Wait up Vergil!" answered Dante pushing himself to keep up with his older brother. They were twins but Vergil was always the more responsible one, the better one. Dante looked up to him and wanted to be just like his big brother: strong. _

"_Come on Dante," urged Vergil getting faster and faster, "You can do better than that!"_

_The two raced through the empty streets as the sun set ever lower into the horizon. Soon Dante began to feel the strain of their activities and started to tire. It was getting way too dark and their mother would start to get worried._

_But Vergil would not tire, not slow his pace…_

_Instead he appeared to increase in velocity pulling farther and farther away from Dante, speeding into the perpetual darkness of night._

"_Vergil!" Dante called to his beloved brother, "Come back! Come back!"_

_His attempts were futile as Vergil slowly disappeared into the distance. _

_Dante ran and ran, desperate to catch up to his brother, pushing himself harder than he had ever…but to no avail. His brother was gone…Lost to the darkness…_

_He was so lost in his own sorrow and sadness that he tripped on a stray rock and crashed into the cold unforgiving pavement._

Dante's eyes snapped open as he awoke to the monotonous humming of a fan and the comfort of a warm bed. The lights were off and the moonlight shining through the nearby window on his right indicated it was late at night.

His gear had been stripped from him and he only donned his baggy pants which like most of his apparel had been sliced and diced, and looked more like an ancient rag then attire. Bandages were expertly wrapped around his arms legs and around his torso and were stained with his blood.

The reckless Son of Sparda groaned as he felt the strains his body had endured through his fight with his brother, but his attention was adverted to something else. Aside from the ever present sores he felt from his injuries Dante also felt something heavy and warm resting on his chest, something with a heartbeat and steady breathing.

Dante tilted his head to find Lady's raven haired head asleep on his chest. The small trace of dampness on her face was evidence to her obvious crying.

Careful as to not wake her, Dante got up from the bed and then proceeded to move Lady's sleeping form onto the soft mattress. To his content she did not awaken from her slumber, but rather stirred but a little.

_Sleep tight Lady. Hope you didn't worry too much. It'll take a lot more than what Vergil had to dish out to kill me…though he was delivering some brutal punishment_…

The half demon hybrid gave Lady a quick kiss to the forehead, picked up the twin amulets resting on a nearby table and exited the room. Rest was probably what he needed but Dante wasn't the kind of person to lie around in bed and wait for something to happen. Trouble didn't find him; on the contrary, he found trouble.

Surveying the dim hallway, Dante made his way downstairs towards the only light in the house where to his surprise found two members of Avalanche still awake.

"Good to see you're still alive," said Vincent, his voice as usual void of any emotion. He was situated on one of the couches with Yuffie's sleeping body resting in his lap.

Cloud remained silent leaning against the wall, but his eyes were dead locked on to Dante. The Ex-Soldier had never seen anything like what he had seen that night. Such power…Cloud hadn't felt that kind of power since…

"Good to see that you care," retorted Dante as he walked over to the bar where his weapons had been placed. He picked up Ebony and Ivory, giving each a quick but thorough inspection, then moved on to the Force Edge. Even after the beating it had taken from Vergil the legendary sword of the Might Sparda remained unscathed, not a single scratch or dent on its blade.

_More than I can say about me _Dante thought.

The severe life threatening wounds had healed by now but he still had several cuts and bruises that were regenerating slowly. Many consider the Sons of Sparda invincible but both he and his brother knew that they could only take so much.

"Thanks for bandaging me up," said Dante as he ripped the constricting gauze, "But I didn't need them."

"I would have never guessed," Vincent responded blandly.

Dante took the response to be sarcastic but was proven wrong when Cloud suddenly interjected.

"From the way your wounds wouldn't stop bleeding, "the chocobo headed hero explained, "Looked to me like you seriously needed them."

Dante averted his attention to Cloud, and their eyes met.

For Dante, he saw a powerful young warrior who had seen his share of battles. Cloud's eyes told Dante of the suffering he had endured, the pain and sorrow of it all.

For Cloud, he saw an enigma. Dante's appearance was only a façade to his true form and power. While Dante saw promise and suffering in Cloud, Cloud only saw danger and recklessness.

"Do you mind explaining to me how it is that when we brought you onto the Highwind, you were brutally wounded and bleeding to death, nothing we did would heal your wounds; even materia wouldn't close them, and yet here you stand only a few hours later with barely a couple of cuts and bruises?" Cloud interrogated.

A deadly silence filled the room.

_Damn it Cloud! You could at least put that more politely._

_**Bah! It's only natural for him to react that way. After what we've seen, Cloud's only scared. Hell! Even I'm a little jumpy Valentine.**_

_Very true, but Dante's seen his share of misfortune and combat. The man deserves some respect._

"I'm sure Vincent can tell you all about that," Dante retorted. His voice was calm and steady but his soul was burning. Who was this guy who thinks he can just interrogate me like a prisoner?

He picked up his sword and pistols and started to walk towards the door when Vincent stopped him.

"If you want to thank someone for those bandages," the Ex-Turk said, "Thank Lady. Not us. She's been by your side ever since we picked you up from the desert."

_**Good call Valentine. That should keep him from doing anything stupid.**_

_Let us hope_

Dante froze for a moment, his mind drifting to the young woman still sleeping soundly upstairs. Going after Vergil now in his condition would probably be a bad idea…and would worry Lady to death…But he couldn't stand to be in the room with Cloud at the moment.

"I'm gonna make sure the cities clear of any demons from my world," Dante called back to Vincent as he stepped out of the Seventh Heaven bar, "I'll be back in a bit."

_Little good 'ol fashion demon hunting should calm my nerves down for a bit and help me steam off._


	12. Chapter 12: The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy VII

Warning: May contain spoilers for DMC3, FF VII, and FF AC

Hey guys, heres a short lil update I cooked up with some free time. It ain't long but it's still something. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Morning After**

A lone figure stood atop one of Edge's tallest buildings, a single silhouette against the rising sun on the horizon. The man in red had thoroughly searched the entire city during the previous night and had not found a single "disturbance."

_Damn…Not a single demon to be found! Not so much as a damn mugging let alone a demon attack. Something's not right… _Dante thought to himself as he surveyed the waking city before him.

His thoughts changed from serious planning to reminiscing as the first of the sun's rays shined on his blue eyes.

_Just like in Wutai, except this time no Yu-_

There was somebody else on the rooftop besides him now. Somehow, this annoying young Wutai Princess had managed to find him.

"You can try as hard as you can Yuffie," Dante called back from the edge of the rooftop, "But your never gonna be able to sneak up on me."

The half-demon hybrid almost smiled as a heard a distinct _damn _from where Yuffie was attempting to hide behind a ventilation exhaust vent.

"Jeez Dante!" whined Yuffie as she jumped from her hiding spot, "Why you gotta ruin stuff like that!? And why the hell are you up here!? It's like 5 in the morning, how the hell do you get up this early!?"

_I think I liked Lady's indifferent silence better than this…_Dante groaned in his mind. He decided to humor the ninja.

"Well for starters," Dante said turning to face her, "I didn't sleep last night. I was out patrolling the city and ended up here sometime near 3 A.M. and decided to stay up here to be **alone**." The demon hunter smiled inside as Yuffie mouthed a silent Oh and blushed, "And if waking up at 5 is so unusual how come you're up this early too?"

"I _was_ gonna make Vinny make me breakfast after all the hoo ha yesterday," Yuffie answered, "But decided to track your demonic ass down after I found Lady and not you sleeping in your bed. By the way she's gonna be pissed at you for not getting any rest."

"Lady? Worry about me?" Dante said cynically, "Your definitely joking. The girl shot me in the head _twice_. Not like she cares."

"Dante!" exclaimed Yuffie in shock.

_What the hell is wrong with men these days!? Doesn't care? Of course she cares!_

"How bout you go back and tell everybody I'm fine," Dante said with a grin having already planned his next move, "I'm not some little boy that needs to be nursed back to health. Besides, not like you could keep up with me."

Before Yuffie could react, Dante let himself fall backwards off the rooftop and freefall down into the city below.

"Gah!" Yuffie yelled in frustration, "I _**hate**_ it when he does that!"

xXx

"Tea, Vincent?" Tifa asked from behind the counter of the Seventh Heaven. Even with all the commotion from yesterday the young bartender still woke up bright and early to set up the bar.

"That would be much appreciated," Vincent replied, his mind distracted by various things.

The two were the only ones up at the vacant bar, enjoying the peace and quiet the morning brought. Barret and Cid had left during the night and Cloud and Lady were still sound asleep upstairs.

Yuffie had disappeared only moments after she had waken up, somehow she had slipped past him…

_Where is that reckless girl?_

_**Bah! She'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen, especially with Dante patrolling the city?**_

_That's exactly it…I trust Dante…Just not his hot headed ego…_

_**Good point.**_

"Vincent?" questioned Tifa. Her head was tilted in confusion and her eyes fixed on Vincent.

"I'm sorry Tifa," Vincent replied, clearing his head and turning to face Tifa, "What was that you just said?"

"I asked if you had checked up on Dante yet," said Tifa, "I didn't want to disturb him when I woke up and it seems you haven't slept at all, which by the way isn't at all healthy for you."

"I'm fine Tifa," Vincent grinned at the concerned bartender, "I'm not entirely human remember?"

His reply turned Tifa an embarrassing pink, the latter forgetting about his "condition" with Chaos.

"Sorry Vince, I totally for-" Tifa started

"It is perfectly acceptable," interrupted Vincent looking away back at the door, "And to answer your question, Dante has not been in his room for the last couple of hours."

"What!?" exclaimed Tifa slamming down a mug on the counter and rushing upstairs. Vincent followed to explain the situation.

"Ugh!" stomped Tifa outside Dante's room as she saw a sleeping Lady where Dante should have been, "Just as stubborn headed as Cloud! Where'd he go Vince?"

"Caalm down Tifa," said Vincent putting his claw on her shoulder, "Dante can take care of himself, and if he deems himself ready to go out and about we do not have the right to detain him. He's out in the city right now."

"I don't care what he thinks!" scowled Tifa going back downstairs, "He should be resting and not wandering the city!"

Vincent was about to close the door to Dante's room when he was unexpectedly caught by now a groggy but conscious Lady.

"Dante?" Lady called out uncertainly. She sleepily lifted herself from the bed, her hair a complete mess.

The Ex-Turk groaned inwardly as he knew he would now have to face Lady's frustration and probably anger.

"It's Vincent," Vincent answered cautiously reopening the door.

"Oh," said Lad, stretching as she stood up, "Could you tell me where he is?"

"I'm afraid," started Vincent holding his ground at the doorway, "That he is…currently…out…"

Lady's eyes snapped completely open and her face contorted, obviously showing her growing anger.

_**You're in for it now Valentine hahaha!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy 7

**Warning:** May contain spoilers for DMC3, FF VII, and FF AC

Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Been getting sidetracked and just plain bogged down constantly with alot of things. I'll try and get faster at updates but I ain't making any promises! Btw I'm upping the rating on this story to M due to brutal demon violence and possible lemon for later chapters, particularly the next one(Someone gets totally owned XD) . Anyways enjoy! (not much action in this one -.- sorry)

* * *

**Aftermath**

"HE DID WHAT?!?!" Lady screamed at the top of her lungs, her anger boiling over.

With Kalina Ann in hand she towered above a toppled over and very much nervous Mr. Valentine. Especially due to the fact that said Lady had the custom fitted rocket launcher pointed point blank at his face.

_I'm going to have to approach this situation carefully…_

_**Carefully?! You better fucking watch your step Valentine! Remember if you die, I DIE! And frankly I ain't in the mood for dieing.**_

"Dante…" Vincent began getting back on his feet and adjusting is crimson headband, "…left late last night…"

"AND YOU LET HIM LEAVE?!?!"

Lady inched menacingly closer, cornering Vincent against a wall.

…_**Are you sure she isn't a demon as well…**_

_Chaos...Shut up…_

"…Cloud…" Vincent muttered, unsure of what to say and how Lady would react, "..and I…You see…Well.."

Just about when Vincent thought he was going to be blown into a million tiny pieces the front door of the Seventh Heaven flew open, and one ragged looking demon hunter trudged inside.

Dante looked like a complete mess, his clothes were tattered and ripped and his entire body was covered in dirt and traces of ripped up bandages. He looked like someone who had been sent to hell and back, except of course for his trademark grin that spread wide across his visage.

"Jesus Lady!" sighed Dante as he kicked back on one of the couches, mounting his boots up on one of the nearby chairs, "Could you scream any louder? I could hear you from down the street before I could even see the damn bar!"

Lady's facial expression turned from one of anger, to worry, to relief, and then finally back to anger as she glared at the cocky silver haired hybrid. Her attention now focused on Dante, Vincent carefully sneaked away from the steaming huntress.

"Where the hell have you been!?" yelled Lady, anger and concern etched into her face, but more anger than anything else.

"Ah, don't get so worked up Lady," replied Dante, obviously not taking the woman seriously, "I just went ou-"

BANG!

The Son of Sparda didn't have time to finish his sentence as a bullet zipped into his forehead.

_**Damn!**_

…_Was that…even necessary…?_

"What the HELL was that for?!"

"For being such a retarded MORON! THAT"S WHY!"

"I didn't even do anything!"

"I figured they'd be at it when I got back," Yuffie said as she wrapped her arms around Vincent's claw arm, "Morning Vinny."

The Wutai princess smiled up at Vincent's blank face and then reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"So how long have they been at it?" asked Yuffie

"Not too long," replied Vincent, "Where have you been?"

"Oh you know!" Yuffie said squeezing the Ex-Turk's arm, "Around. Making sure that bonehead over there didn't get himself in any more trouble."

"Isn't that your job?" teased Vincent with a slight grin. Ever since he had been spending more time with Yuffie he had started to loosen up a bit.

BANG!

"God damn it!" yelled Dante getting up from where he was sitting, "That hurts you know!"

"Good!" retorted Lady finally looking away, "Serves you right for being so damned difficult!"

"Hey guys sorry to break up your little reunion," Yuffie interjected before either Dante or Lady could continue their argument, "But Tifa volunteered the gang to help fix up Edge after what happened yesterday. You guys think you could help? We could use the extra hands."

"Hmph!" muttered Lady, "I'll help as long as there aren't any logic retarded people over there!"

"I'll help too," Dante said, "As long as while I help out I don't get SHOT AT!"

"Oh boy..."grumbled Yuffie as she made for the exit, Vincent right behind her, "This is gonna be a long day..."

"So it seems," Vincent said.

xXx

"Where do you want this Tifa?" Dante asked nonchalantly, obviously bored with the trivial manual labor he was forced to do.

"Where do I want whaaaa.." Tifa stuttered as she turned around to find Dante holding up half a car with one hand. Tifa knew Dante was powerful but seeing it up close was a sight to behold.

"Umm, just put it over there where all the other scrap is..."

"Sure thing," Dante replied as he walked away, not even struggling with the weight. He dropped the car in a pile of debris like it was a feather and then proceeded to clear more rubble. Tifa could only shake her head in wonder at the hybrid.

_At least he's putting his power to good use..._

"Hiya Tifa!"

Tifa turned around to find Yuffie and Vincent walking towards her. Both were covered in dust and looked like they had been working hard to clear up the mess left by Bahamut SIN. They had all been working hard Dante, Lady, the Avalanche gang...well most of the gang...

"How are things coming along here?" asked Vincent in his usual monotone.

"Good," Tifa responded, "There's a bunch of things to fix and stuff that just needs to be cleared out, but we're getting help from a lot of people. Dante's been really helpful, too."

The three looked to where the platinum haired half-devil proceeded to cut a wrecked bus in two.

"That's my Dante for ya!" Yuffie chimed, obviously happy with the conflicted devil.

"_My_ Dante?"

"Oh don't get jealous Vinny! He's just my next half-demon case, Leviathan knows I've had enough experience with one," the ninja princess from Wutai gave Vincent a quick peck on the cheek and then winked at him. She was rewarded by a small change in coloration in Vincent's skin. Tifa could only hold back from giggling at the happy couple.

"So," Tifa asked, "Did you guys just come by to check up on things? Or was there something you needed?"

"Actually-"

"We got deliveries for Mr. Chocobo head!!" Yuffie interrupted loudly as she held out a big wrapped up box of supplies, "Where is Cloud by the way?"

"Uh.." Tifa muttered looking down; her expression taking on a sad countenance, "He's...I don't...know..."

"Ugh!" Yuffie sighed loudly, her disappointment mirrored by Vincent shaking his head silently, "Always disappearing off to somewhere when we need him! Typical Cloud!"

"How's Lady holding up?" Tifa inquired, quickly changing the uncomfortable subject.

"Fine," answered Vincent

"She's taking out her anger on the wrecked stuff around town," Yuffie added mischievously as she giggled, "It's pretty fun to listen to. You'd be surprised what kind of names she can come up for Dante."

"At least I'm not the only one with guy troubles," Tifa said with a smile.

"We better get back and finish up before it gets too late," Yuffie said uncharacteristically wanting to get work done, "I don't want to be out here all night."

Vincent nodded in agreement as Yuffie took his golden claw into her hands and began leading them away.

"He loves you Tifa," Vincent said suddenly looking back at Tifa, "He may not show it yet...but he does..."

Tifa could only manage a small smile as she watched the happy pair walk away. Even after it seemed Cloud had finally put his demons to rest he remained distant and kept to himself. Always on his bike, always somewhere else...

_Cloud...Where are you?...What's wrong?  
_

"You know he's right," Dante suddenly interrupted her thoughts as he carried a bundle of torn up street lamps to the huge pile of debris.

"How did you..."

"Half-devil, remember?" Dante answered without waiting for her to ask how he had heard the conversation, "Anyways,my mother always told me when I was a kid, that sometimes...people just don't know how to express love...because they've been deprived from it for so long..."

"Is that how it is between you and Lady?" Tifa responded unexpectedly turning the tables on the demon hunter.

"What?!" Dante chuckled holding his hands up as if he was surrendering, "Your mistaking Lady for someone who cares.."

"..She's only human, Dante," muttered Tifa under her breath, but the other heard it loud and clear.

"...Exactly..." Dante said loud enough for Tifa to hear, "I'm not human..."

He turned his back on her and left without another word, his crimson coat swishing as he walked.

_Oh, Dante..._

xXx

_**This is so boring Valentine...**_

Vincent ignored Chaos' comment as he shoveled dirt and crumbled cement onto a wheelbarrow. Half of a city building had been completely demolished and its former walls had been crushed and blocked the street with a mound of bricks and rubble. Unusual for his ensemble, Vincent had removed his black and red cloak. Yuffie and Lady on the other hand were pushing the wheelbarrows to and fro, transporting the rubble on to a large disposal truck.

"Ugh! Can you believe him!?" Lady steamed out loud as she pushed the wheelbarrow towards Vincent. She had been letting out her frustration on Dante all morning, "Running off in the middle of the nigth in his condition! I should have shot him again!"

"...You did shoot him..." Vincent calmly replied.

"That's not the point!"

"..."

"Exactly! That thick headed retard shouldn't have left at all!"

"Is she talking to herself again?" Yuffie whispered as Lady passed by with her load. Vincent nodded silently in confirmation. Lady had been fuming off her frustrations for the past 2 hours with the couple. Like any good friends though both Yuffie and Vincent just nodded and tried to agree with whatever she said. Also due to the fact that a pissed of Lady was a scary Lady.

The three were momentarily distracted as they picked up the sound of an approaching motor. They stopped their respective jobs and watched as a ragged looking Cloud pulloed over on his Fenris.

"Hey guys-"

"Don't you _hey guys _us!" Yuffie scolded, her hands on her hips, "Where in Leviathans name have you been?! Wait, you know what? Don't even tell me! Just get your ass over to the town square and apologize to Tifa!"

"But-"

"No but's!" interjected Lady menacingly, her eyes reflected her uncontained anger at the opposite sex. Vincent said nothing but again just nodded in agreement with the two women.

Cloud opened his mouth to protest a bit more but decided to stop as his eyes caught the Kalina Ann leaning against a truck not too far away. Not meeting any of their stern gazes, the Ex-Soldier mounted his bike and headed for the center of Edge.

"He better be getting a bullet to the face," Lady said unconciously.

"Umm," Yuffie giggled, "Cloud isn't half demon, Lady"

"Oh.." Lady responded, her face showing a sudden realization, "I kind...of forgot." Both women burst into laughter for the first time that day, and for a moment everything seemed alright.

But unfortunately a dark figure loomed in the shadows of one of the ruined buildings...observing...preparing...with a killer intent...

_The key to destroying any mans heart...is the woman that owns it... _Magnus muttered grimly in his mind _...and fortunately...it applies to all 3 of these men..._


	14. Chapter 14: Assassins From the Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy 7

**Warning:** May contain spoilers for DMC3, FF AC, and FF VII

Hey guys! I'm finally finding time to write again yay! Sorry for keeping everyone waiting for so long. Anyways back to the action! This ones a little short but it sets the next chapter which will take me a bit to write cause I wanna do it well. Enjoy and review please!

* * *

**Assassins From the Shadows**

"We'll meet you guys back at the bar, what do you want us to get for dinner?" called out Yuffie from afar. With her stood Lady and Vincent, and all three of them looked tired and dirty.

"Whatever you feel like Yuffie!" Tifa answered waving her hand as she watched her friends disappear around a building.

It was close to nightfall and while most of the volunteer workers had already left Tifa was staying behind to inspect the area and write her her progress report. One day hadn't even been enough to clear out the debris and mess left behind by the battle left alone. Now they would have to start rebuilding what was destroyed and fixing what had been broken.

"I guess we're the last ones huh?" Dante asked as he landed next to the martial artist. Tifa had sent him around to the other restoration sites to make sure everything was in order in other places, "Everyones basically cleared out everywhere else."

"You know you didn't have to stay behind. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," Tifa said as she flexed her right arm to emphasize her point.

"Call me old fashioned, but I'm not one to let a woman walk home alone," Dante looked away and scratched the back of his head, looking a bit embarrassed.

Tifa smiled inwardly and thought to herself _At least he's a gentleman...and he doesn't look half ba- What the hell am I thinking?! I'm in love with...Cloud..._

"Tifa?"

"Huh?"

"You alright?" Dante asked with a confused look on his face, "Your...uh...kinda blushing."

"Oh!" the brown haired bartender squeaked as she turned her back to the other, obviously her turn to be embarrassed, "I'm...uh...was just...thinking...I'm done let's go!!"

She started to walk but was stopped in her tracks as Dante grabbed her shoulder and and turned her around.

"You know the bar's the other way," he said with an even more confused look on his face.

"Right, right!" Tifa remarked sheepishly, "I..forgot..."

_How...do you forget where your own house is... _Dante thought in his head

_How the hell do you forget where you live?! I must sound so stupid right now! _Tifa scolded herself in hers.

Tifa rushed by the perplexed demon hybrid and started gathering her belongings. Dante could only close his eyes and shake his head with a grin as the made ready to leave.

xXx

_I didn't expect him to be with someone...No matter, I'll deal with the woman as well _Magnus mused as he watched the pair leave the now darkened city center. He would have to take the woman out first, fighting a Son of Sparda alone was difficult enough without having any outside factors getting in the way.

The veteran Rift Walker crouched in the shadows of one of the ruined office buildings overlooking the square. He almost didn't notice the sudden change in temperature and the concealed energy presence. With a blink of an eye he swiveled around, his sword already unsheathed and in a fighting stance.

"And here I thought I had snuck up on you," a voice came from what looked like utter blackness. It seemed as if two people talked simultaneously, in perfect unison, "It seems I picked the right insect for this task."

Out of the darkness came what was once a Son of Sparda. He was garbed in a deep blue coat with silver decorated shoulderpads. He wore a similar shade of blue pants and his boots remained black. Around his waist hung Masamune on his right and Yamato on the left. His hair seemed longer but was still pushed back in the same manner. But most prominent were the two midnight angel wings protruding from his shoulder blades.

"My lord," Magnus forced out as he reluctantly knelt down one knee.

"My...brother," Vergil said, somewhat with difficulty, "Is someone that should not be underestimated."

"I can handle him my lord," replied Magnus without looking up.

"No," Vergil now said without emotion, his newfound Sephiroth side taking over, "You can't. That is why I have a present for you."

Raising his left hand, he snapped his fingers together and four figures materialized out of the shadows. Magnus immediately recognized the figures of normal Hell Sloths...and yet...they were far from normal...Their entire visages were shrouded in an elongated hood and a pure aura of evil and hate surrounded their bodies. They were completely silent, their scythes looking more menacing then ever resting on their shoulders. What Magnus noticed the most, though, were the chains around each of their wrists and ankles and the protruding spikes jutting from their backs.

"These," Vergil announced motioning to the four, "are my creations. They are your Slayers, each obedient to the death and imbued with a portion of my power. Use them to rip Dante's heart out!"

"As you wish my lord," Magnus said standing up and bowing graciously.

"...But remember Rift Walker," Vergil's voice dropped down the deathly tone only true killers used, "His life...is mine to take..."

And with that he stepped back into the shadows and was gone...

Magnus stood straight and inspected the Slayers. Just as he thought, each bore hatred and contempt deep down in the core of their beings.

_What abominations have you created Vergil..._

_When the time comes...I shall strike you down...But for now...It seems your brother will suffice_

"Come my Slayers," Magnus commanded and the four rose in utter obedience, "We have a trap to set..."


	15. Chapter 15: A Tangled Mess of Things

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy 7

**Warning:** May contain spoilers for DMC3, FF VII, and FF AC

Update time! Sorry for the long ass wait guys I kinda had to take a break from this story cause of some family problems and what not. That coupled with trying to keep my girlfriend happy, and keeping up with school work has kept me busy busy busy. Anyways I made this chapter decently long for yall out there : ) Enjoy

* * *

**A Tangled Mess of Things**

Night had come at last, and Edge was draped in its shadowy cloak. Its busy streets were devoid of the usual hustle and bustle of the city's residents; the roads and alley ways only dimly illuminated by flickering street lamps. And yet at this late hour two figures still traversed its paths.

"You know you don't have to carry all that," said the smaller of the two indicating to her companion's bulky cargo mounted on his left shoulder, "I can carry some of it too."

"And what would be the point in that?" answered the silver haired man with a chuckle, "I appreciate the offer but why give you anything to haul around when this stuff barely weighs a feather to me."

"I…well…guess you have a point there," Tifa said in response to the Devil's logic, "It just seems to me like I've been making you do all the work today."

Tifa adverted her eyes to the ground as Dante glanced her way, her thoughts wandering to the days past events. All she had really done today was told people what needed to be cleaned up and direct the volunteers' efforts around Edge. Her mind lingered for a moment on how Dante effortlessly moved most of the heavy debris out of the way, how he had tended to her every whim, been a complete gentleman to her…

_Ugh! Snap out of it Tifa! Your heart belongs to Cloud, and here you are daydreaming about some guy who you barely know…_

And yet she knew he wasn't just some guy. In the short span of time she had known Dante she had learned of his legendary origins, his demonic lineage; this man had strength she had only seen in a few. But she also learned of his kindness, how gentle he could be. It was strange because every moment she spent with him seemed to bring her one step towards him and away from Cloud. After being faced with constant rejection and disappointment from Cloud, Dante's attention was an intoxicating feeling that bubbled up within her every time he spoke to her.

_But...what about Lady? They seem to have...well I don't know what they have but they definitely have som-_

Tifa was so lost in her thoughts that she had failed to see a small rock on the ground and tripped over it, falling hard onto the pavement.

"Tifa!" Dante exclaimed as he put down the bag of equipment he was carrying to come to the bartender's aide.

"You alright?"

"Ow that hurt..." Tifa mumbled as Dante helped her up from the ground.

As the fates would have it just as Dante was pulling Tifa up, the demon hunter tripped backwards on the same rock as before. With a shout both of them tumbled to the pavement again, Tifa landing squarely on Dante's chest.A small cloud of dust puffed into the air as neither seemed to move, both keenly aware now of the awkward position they had somehow gotten themselves into.

"Oh my god!" Tifa squeaked, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "Dante I'm so...sorry...to..."

Her words died out as their eyes met; icy blue with chocolate brown transfixed on each other as if some spell compelled them to inch closer...and closer...

"Tifa...?" Dante muttered a little unsure of what was happening, "What...are you..doi-"

The half demon hybrid never got to finish his sentence as their lips met...

_Tifa Lockhart what the hell are you doing! _A small voice of reason pounded in her head, trying to resonate as loudly as it could spreading logic into her mind

_...He's in love with someone else...and so are you..._

But to her surprise, Dante kissed her back...so she in turn returned the favor..What she had been denied from for so long had led her to this irrational passion and all sense was lost to the confused bartender as she slowly wrapped her hands around Dante's neck...

xXx

One half of his brain was screaming _What in hell are you doing?!?!_

Unfortunately, the other half, and the more dominant half was thinking _I'm kissing Tifa, what does it look like I'm doing? A woman kissed me first, let not anyone say that Dante Sparda refused a perfectly good kiss!_

_Besides... _he though to himself his heart dropping a bit, _..Its not like I'm tied down by anything..or anyone... She doesn't even care about what happens to me.._

The Son of Sparda deepened the kiss and recieved a satisfying moan from the lucky bartender perched on his torso. Before anything else could happen, Dante's inhuman senses picked up a small sound...Something wasn't right. To both their disappointment Dante broke the kiss between them and gently pushed Tifa off; his mind now focused and keen for any sign of what was to come.

"..Dante.." Tifa muttered, her voice was breathy and came out in small gasps, she had never kissed someone like that before, "I'm...sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Don't worry about it," Dante replied eyes darting from shadow to shadow scanning for anything. Something was definitely wrong, he could feel it. His rough response snapped Tifa out of her dreamy hazed as she saw Dante slowly reach for Ebony and Ivory.

"What is it?" she asked worry coating her voice

Suddenly before he could answer, something darted out from the shadows. It moved with inhuman agility closing the gap between it and its prey within a fraction of a second. Tifa didn't even see it coming...But Dante could.

Abandoning his decision to use his trusted pistols, Dante switched to the Force Edge strapped across his back. With a speed rivaling that of sound itself, he swung the legendary sword in an arc, intercepting the unknown foe before it could reach Tifa. Dante grinned, his skills hadn't diminished at all since arriving in this world, but to his disappointment he had missed his intended target. The Force Edge made contact with the blade of an elongated scythe, much like the ones demons carried around...

Not many things surprised the Son of Sparda, having fought demons for as long as he could remember he had pretty much seen every variation hell had spit out from its bowels. Yet here standing before him, defying him was a demon he had never encountered before. Its face was shrouded in hood from which perpetual darkness seemed to pour out, yet Dante could clearly make out what was once a Hell Sloth. This one seemed different though...From its back came sharp spikes jutting out randomly and its wrists and ankles were shackled as if enslaved by something even more menacing...

"What the hell..." was all Dante managed to spit out as the Slayer pushed back with tremendous power sending Dante flying into the concrete wall behind him. The Slayer howled with triumph sending a pang of pain through Tifa's ears as she watched all of this happen. She hadn't even seen the monster attack and yet she knew Dante had just saved her life within a hair's breadth.

Tifa was about to charge the Slayer and not let Dante take the beating that was clearly intended for her, but before she could start forward Dante yelled, "Tifa no!"

She turned suddenly to where Dante was getting up, "This is my fight! Stay ba-"

The demon hunter was unable to finish his warning as another 2 Slayers materialized around Dante, driving their scythes into his torso as they did. The third howled its terrifying cry again as it closed in to join its brethren.

"Dante!" Tifa screamed as she watched him get stabbed by the Slayers. He coughed out blood as the Slayers painfully removed their weapons from his body, obviously in serious pain. But where a normal man should have died right there he proceeded to get back up, the large gashes across his chest closing up in seconds.

"Looks like you guys got some bite to ya," Dante muttered under his breath before a second later launching a volley of bullets from Ebony and Ivory effectively scattering the 3 Slayers around him. They digressed into the shadows dodging the bullets as if they were moving in slow motion.

"Get outta here Tifa!" Dante yelled before becoming a blur to entranced bartender, instantly tracking one of the regrouping Slayers. He caught them off guard slashing at one with the Force Edge and kicking another in the process. The third wasn't so lucky as Dante knocked it over and landed on top of its abdomen piercing through its resilient hide with his sword pinning the monstrosity to the pavement.

Without so much as a hesitation Dante whipped out Ebony and Ivory again and unloaded into the unsuspecting Slayer. His vengeance was cut short as the fourth Slayer materialized out of the shadows and charged him. Dante skillfully twirled Ivory and used the pistol to deflect the swipe of the Slayer's scythe, the mysterious metal holding firm against the grain of the blade.

The Son of Sparda spun, kicking the Slayer in the gut and then thrust Ebony into its hood firing off a few rounds into the shrouded visage. The Slayer screamed in pain and staggered back To Dante's surprise the Slayer still impaled upon the Force Edge was still squirming in pain, somehow survivng the brutal punishment it recieved from Ebony and Ivory. He pulled the Force Edge from the demon and before it could do anything crushed its head with a subtle stomp.

Tifa could only watch from the sidelines as Dante extinguished the last essence of life from the Slayer. It was a demon true but there was something in the way that Dante killed it that sent a chill down her spine. His battle prowess had been described to her by Yuffie and Vincent but seeing it first hand was again terrifying to say the least.

Dante allowed the 3 remaining Slayers to regroup encircling him and allowing them to feel a false sense of security in numbers. They attacked simultaneously, scythes arcing over their heads falling in for the kill.

The Force Edge was a blur of shining steel as it came up and parried two of the flesh rending weapons. To Dante's obvious surprise though he was unable to move fast enough to stop the third scythe, its blade sinking deep into his left shoulder. Dante pulled away in a second freeing himself from the sickled blade and delivered furious retribution with Ebony and Ivory. He darted right just in time as one of the other Slayers swung down. A moment more and his brains would be all over the pavement...

_These aren't normal Hell Sloths...They're quicker, deadlier...more malevolent... _The experienced demon hunter thought to himself analyzing his new opponents, but snapped out of his reverie as two Slayers charged him head on.

Dante back flipped away from their whining scythes, but faltered midair as his eyes locked onto the third Slayer waiting for him below. With demonic like speed he landed with his back to the monster positioning the Force Edge behind him to parry the inevitable blow. After the metallic clang of colliding steel, Dante swiveled around like a whirlwind and brought the legendary sword about, cleaving a cut straight through the Slayer's leg crippling it indefinitely.

The Slayer howled in unimaginable pain as it sank to one knee, but it received no reprieve as the Force Edge flashed upward taking the monstrosity's arm and weapon with it. Dante spared no mercy to cold blooded killers, demonic scum they were. He slashed the Slayer once more across its torso sending it on its back and then proceeded to impale its face to the ground. With his other hand he brought Ebony to bear and fired several shots into the covered visage for good measure effectively and definitely killing the unfortunate demon.

"It's back to hell for you..." Dante muttered as he pulled out the Force Edge from the quickly decomposing Slayer corpse. He turned to face the now hesitant remaining Slayers and pointed Ebony and Ivory towards each, "Same goes for you bastards." With each growing moment his patience with these pests had dwindled, and something inside him..the demonic side of him was clawing its way out of its cage. It wanted to be free...to wreak havoc...to unleash carnage.

Tifa was in awe and horror as she watched. The Dante she knew was nothing to what she was witnessing first hand. The deadly precision and cold hearted manner he displayed as he dispatched the Slayers sent chills down her spine. It was the first time she had seen his demonic side, and she was about to be witness to more than she bargained for...

xXx

From the shadows Magnus bided his time,patiently and carefully waiting for his chance to trap the cursed spawn of Sparda.

Sparda...with the name came the eternal hatred of eons of suffering. When the legendary demonic knight had rebelled against hell, Magnus and his brethren were charged with the assassination of the hero to end the rebellion for good. But even after taking their time to learn about their foe, even after waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, **even **with the best Rift Walkers he had ever known assembled into a single perfect coherent squad...they failed...

Sparda was caught by surprise but living up to the legend slaughtered the would be assassins. Magnus was the only survivor only barely escaping with his life. But their failure brought about the end of their species, as Sparda commenced to hunt down every Rift Walker until there were only a handful of loners left and even then they were disgraced by their failure and alone in the verse.

_I will have my vengeance _Magnus though insidiously _whether it be on Sparda or his sons_

Below him he watched Dante annihilate the second of his Slayer's. But he also noticed something else...Dante was getting angry ...It was time to make his move...

xXx

"Where in the hell are they?!" excalimed Lady as she drummed her fingers impatiently on the bar counter. Yuffie, Vincent, and her had arrived hours earlier and even brought home some take out for when Tifa and Dante got back. But that was hours ago...

"They'll be here soon," Yuffie muttered softly from her position. She was currently curled around Vincent, who was comfortably laying across the couch, her head resting on his evenly rising and falling chest.

Vincent only nodded, opting to go with his silent persona.

"Ugh! You guys are useless," Lady said turning her chair towards them, "What on earth could they possibly be doing?" Something inside her said something was wrong, either that or it was...

_No not a chance! The day I become jealous for that son of a bitch I'll put a bullet through my head!_

Yet even though she tried to put that creeping feeling of jealousy, its irresistable hold kept its firm grip upon her. Her emotions of being somewhere other than home, meeting people she could actually call..friends, and these uncontrollable feelings towards Dante swirled around her head and just confused the hell out of her. Thinking of everything that had happened was the last straw; Lady got up and holstered a trusty firearm just in case and headed towards the door.

"I'm going out to look for them," she said with adamant resolve and left before either of the couple could protest.

"Don't you say it," Yuffie said warningly with her eyes still closed, not moving from her position.

"We should go after her," Vincent replied, a hint of a grin on his mouth.

"You just had to say it didn't you..." Yuffie muttered as she slowly lifted her body off of Vincent, giving him a small kiss on the lips before standing up and stretching. Vincent also rose and twirled Cerberus into its holster and followed the half awakeninja into the night of Edge.

xXx

The Slayer swung wildly as the Force Edge zinged at it over and over in a flurry of swipes. It blocked as best it could but even with its unusual strength and agility chunks of its flesh was cleaved and seared through by the legendary blade wielded by the demon hybrid. The remaining Slayer charged from behind to aid its brethren, but as it swung the massive scythe at Dante's back the demon hunter swung around catching the shaft of the scythe with one hand and shoved the Force Edge into the Slayers belly.

Gripping the handle of his sword with both hands, Dante swung left, dragging the impaled Slayer with it right into its unsuspecting counterpart. The two demons flew into a wall and dropped with a resounding thud onto the pavement. Dante was about to finish the demons off with a barrage from Ebony and Ivory but was interrupted by a sinister voice behind him.

"I think that's enough Dante," Magnus called to the demon hybrid

Dante turned around and his anger flared as his eyes locked onto the Rift Walker, his blade at Tifa's throat, ready to gut the innocent bartender. A part of him wanted to let the beast within him come out and charge blindly at the Rift Walker, but the other side knew he would only get Tifa killed...and that wasn't an option. Letting others die because of his fathers...and his...sins was out of the question.

"What..do you want?" Dante managed through clenched teeth, his eyes icy daggers focused soley on Magnus.

Magnus let out a maniacal laugh that only someone insane could pull off, "You don't know who I am do you?! I am the last of a proud and glorious demonic clan! Because of Sparda it has all but been forgotten, its brotherhood thrown into the wind! And so I want only 1 thing...You."

There was no way he could get over there in time. The blade would have cut clear through Tifa's exposed neck before he had time to kill the demon...he had only one choice...

With every ounce of willpower in him he dropped the Force Edge onto the ground, the metal of the sword clanking as it hit. Then Tifa saw Dante do something she thought she would never see him do; he dropped to his knees...

"Do whatever you want with me..." Dante said angrily, "Just...let her go..."


End file.
